Triple Threat
by jaydiebelladonna
Summary: Leyna is the newest diva to join NXT. Her unique look and style is catching attention and turning heads. What happens when this new girl on the block catches the attention of two best friends? Who will she choose? One, both, or none? Needless to say, Leyna has a hold on both guys...but which has a hold of her heart? I own Leyna. My friend Riley owns Lizzie.
1. Chapter 1

Adrian's POV

Sami and I have been like brothers. Travelling around and wrestling in different federations, always waiting for our big break. Seven years ago, we were performing with the PWG federation. It wasn't anything like WWE, but it gave us a chance to perform and that's what we loved. Sami and I are very different characters. Sami is more of the ground and technical wrestler whereas I am known for my quick and high-flying moves. I guess I am also well known for my great looks and amazing accent. I'm not bragging, it's just what I have been told; especially by the few female wrestlers on the roster. Sami has always been jealous of me for this. He hates the way that I am get a girls' attention and how they are so into me so quickly. Sami doesn't have that kind of luck. Anytime he and I would go out for drinks, he instantly knew that I would be leaving the establishment with at least three new phone numbers. Sami, for all of his efforts, would not get a one.

Sami had a run of bad luck with women for a few years up until he met a young lady that came to one of the shows. Her name was Merissa. She was a cute little thing. Big blue eyes, chestnut brown hair, decent figure. Very nice girl. I was very happy that Sami had finally found someone that made him happy. They were very happy for a few years, until his words, I ruined his life. I don't consider that I ruined his life. I saved my friend from a big mistake. Merissa wasn't who she portrayed herself to be. She was a ring rat. She wanted to date wrestlers to see if she could get ahead or see what she could get from them. She flirted with practically everyone on the roster, all of which was behind Sami's back. And yes, she flirted with me. I flirted back. I couldn't help it. She was a very cute girl. I liked her and she liked me. I told her that we couldn't date or anything if she was still going to be with Sami. So, she broke it off with him. Just like that in order to be with me. I admit, I wasn't thinking about my friend initially, I was happy that I got the girl that liked me as well. But when I thought about Sami, I figured that I was doing him a favor. Why would he want to spend his life with a girl like that? A girl that flirted with everyone and was willing to cheat on him?

Sami, of course refused to see it that way. He saw it as his best friend stolen his girlfriend from him. Plain and simple. I tried to explain myself but he didn't want to hear it. SO yeah, our friendship suffered greatly because of this, but in a way, I didn't care. I had the girl that I wanted, and I knew in the back of my mind that eventually Sami would get over this and he and I would be friends again. And he did, took him a little while, but he did finally show signs that he was over it. Of course, the little fact that Merissa and I had broken up probably had something to do with it as well. So be it. In the end, Merissa and I weren't the right fit, we had a good run, don't get me wrong and I enjoyed my time with her…and I still saved my friend from a huge mistake, so in a way, it was a win-win.

Sami's POV

You know the saying: 'Nice guys finish last'? Yeah, I am pretty sure that it was written for me. I am the ultimate nice guy that always ends up getting screwed over…and the sad thing is that I got the ultimate screw over from my best friend.

Seven years ago, Adrian and I were wrestling together in PWG doing what we loved for not a lot of money, hoping that one day a huge name company would come and scoop us up. Seeing Adrian and I together, anyone would instantly label Ben as the good looking one. He was younger than me, 21, had long hair and of course, the accent. Everyone loved the accent. And then there is me. Two years older, with red hair and a red beard. Yup. I'm a ginger. A ginger from Montreal. Anytime Adrian and I would go out somewhere, he would always get the ladies. Every single time! I could say the nicest, sweet things and it wouldn't matter. All Adrian had to do was flash that smile and say something with that accent and that was it. He had another telephone number. But finally, one day my luck changed. Her name was Merissa. Merissa was beautiful and she was interested in me! Me, the red headed Canadian nice guy! I was head over heels in love with Merissa. She loved wrestling, she would watch my matches. Everything was perfect. I had even saved money for months to buy an engagement ring. I just knew that Merissa was the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And then something happened. Or should I say, someone happened. Adrian Neville happened. I still don't know how it happened and I really never wanted to ask how or why but somehow, my best friend basically stole my girlfriend from me. All of a sudden, Marissa didn't feel the same way about me like I felt with her. I was moving too fast. She wanted to date other people and lo and behold, that other person was my best friend. I was crushed. Devastated. Once again, the nice guy lost to the handsome, smooth talking pretty boy.

I was very upset with Ben for a long time. The worst part was that he swore that he was doing me a favor! 'If she is willing to cheat on you with your best friend, she would cheat on you with anybody.' Oh yeah, that made me feel a lot better. Our friendship suffered. It was pretty much at the point that we worked together and that was it. Nothing more. Ben and I eventually left PWG and went onto other organizations, eventually meeting back up in Japan for a few years. I was still bitter over what had happened with him and Marissa. We worked for a while trying to rebuild our friendship, eventually we did but it would really never be the same as it was all those years ago. He may have forgotten, but I hadn't. Although, I must say that when I found out that he and Marissa didn't work out, I was very happy. I wasn't sure of the details of the breakup but hey, maybe she cheated on him?

Advance to 2013 and Adrian and I were finally in the big leagues. We were both competing on NXT, WWE's developmental territory. The energy in Full Sail, where we performed, was off the charts. I am super popular with the fans, they are always cheering me on. Adrian is also pretty over with the fans, but of course he is. Everyone loves a jumpy high-flyer. I was having incredible matches on NXT but Adrian was always one step ahead of me. He was currently in the running for the NXT Championship, something that I longed to have but there was hope, I was informed that I was going to be in a Beat the Clock challenge for the number one contender spot for the title…along with Adrian. Of course. I was determined to finally have something over him. The nice guy had to finally win.

2013 Present Time

Chapter One

"Girl, how did you manage to get me backstage like this? I'm not even signed yet!"

"Well, I am signed and considering that one things are settled for you, you will be signed too. And besides, it's not that big of a deal."

I looked at my best friend and basically my sister, Liz Mahone. She knew that I couldn't wait to sign with WWE and start my wrestling career in NXT. It had been a dream of mine and I was determined to reach it. I could have signed the same day with Liz but I had gotten a call the day before saying that my grandpa was going into hospice and was on his last legs. I was very close to him so I put my dream on hold and rushed back home to take care of him the best that I could. I remember the last time that I talked to him. He looked me right into my eyes and made me promise him that I wouldn't let this deter me. That I would continue to fight for my dreams and make him proud. I gave him my word. 10 minutes later, he was gone.

"Well, either way, I am glad that you brought me here. This is insane! Being backstage at NXT."

"Just think: one day, we will both be here, kicking ass." Liz laughed.

"Well of course. What else is there?" Liz and I continued to walk backstage, introducing me to some of the talent. They were for the most part very nice to me and welcoming of me whenever I did sign. We continued to walk until we reached an area where a couple of guys were standing discussing something. One looked up and saw Liz and instantly stopped talking to the other.

"Liz!"

"Hey there Sami!" Liz said giving the guy that whose name I guessed was Sami a hug.

"You not wrestling tonight?"

"Nah, I asked for the evening off. I decided to show my sister the sights back here."

The guy looked at me and smiled. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"Well, not blood sisters but we might as well be. We have been though everything together."

"Care to introduce me?"

"Of course, Leyna, meet Sami Zayn, my best guy friend here. Sami, meet my sister and soon to be tag team partner, Leyna McDaniels."

I smiled warmly at Sami. "Nice to meet you."

"Very nice to meet you, Leyna." Sami smiled and his eyes twinkled a bit. I felt my cheeks grow a little warm. "So, soon to be tag team partner, huh? You going to be our newest NXT diva signing?"

"Very soon. I have a few more things to take care of at home and then I will be ready. The agents here have been very understanding."

"Yeah, we have a great group of people behind the scenes. So, what's your wrestling style?"

"Powerhouse. No question. I'm not into the frilly bubbles and happiness. I am here to kick some ass."

Sami laughed and nodded in approval. "I like to hear that. I think you will fit in nicely here. Can't wait to see you in action."

"Same here."

"Well, you are in luck," Liz interjected 'Sami's actually on the card tonight. So you will be able to see the crowd go insane for him…or should I say 'InZayn.'"

"You're funny, Liz."

"It's the truth. The Full Sail crowd absolutely loved this guy right here. They are always behind him."

"Well, I feel bad for whoever is going against you tonight," I said. "You've got the crowd behind you."

"Oh, I'm not too worried about that at all." I looked over Sami's shoulders and my eyes locked on who had just spoke. It was the guy that Sami was talking to earlier. "I think I have a very good chance out there."

"Of course you think that, Adrian." Liz said rolling her eyes and laughing with Sami.

"Instead of laughing, Liz, you could be introducing me to this ravishing young lady standing in front of me."

I instantly blushed. "I-I'm Leyna. Soon to be signed NXT Diva."

"And I am Adrian Neville. Soon to be NXT Champion." Adrian took my hand and kissed it gently. I felt my knees go slightly weak. Adrian was quite a looker. Long brown hair, shiny brown eyes, a killer smile and the accent! Oh god, the accent! "So, soon to be signed Diva?"

"Yes, that's right. I have a few things to take care of and then I will be here training fulltime."

"Well, that is great. You will be a breath of beautiful fresh air in the division."

"Oh, gee thanks, Adrian." Liz said shortly

"You know what I meant, Liz. You are awesome and Leyna here will be a great addition." Adrian smiled that gorgeous smile at me. I gave it to him right back. I glanced quickly at Sami, who had a slight scowl on his face. I glanced at Liz who looked at me and looked and Sami.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Liz said "well, we should let you guys get back to discussing your match. We will be out there watching you."

"It was nice to meet you, Sami." I smiled.

"Same here,"

"Leyna, before we go, are you doing anything after the show tonight?" Adrian asked

"Um, I don't think so," I looked over at Liz and watched her deeply sigh. "Probably just hang out somewhere with Liz. Why do you ask, Adrian?"

"Well, if you would like, I would love to have a drink or two with you later."

"Oh wow, really?"

"Of course. Meet me back here after the show and we will get it planned out."

"Okay, sounds great!"

"Excellent. I will talk to you later on," Adrian gave me a wink before walking about over to where he and Sami were talking.

"Liz, where's the restrooms, here?" I asked

"Down the hall, two doors on the left."

"Cool, thanks. Be right back." I walked down the hall to the bathroom, leaving Liz and Sami in the hall.

"I swear, there are times where I really hate Adrian…like right now."

"I love you both, you know that."

"I know but…why does he always have to stick his nose where it doesn't belong."

"He's Adrian Neville. That's kinda what he does."

"Damn it, I know she was into me…until he showed up and of course, pulled his Adrian Neville tricks."

"Sami, don't worry. I know Leyna. She is my sister. You are more her type."

"Yeah? Then why is she going to have drinks with Adrian after the show?"

"Honestly. I think she was just overwhelmed by everything and just accepted. I'm sure if you had asked her the same question, she would have accepted from you."

"Yeah but I am not that kind…I just met her, it's seems kind of rude to just ask her out like that."

"Sami, you are so damn sweet. But when it comes to something like this, you can't be sweet. You gotta fight for what you want. You think you would like Leyna?" Liz asked

"Yeah, she seems like a really great girl. Very beautiful."

"Well, I will give you this little bit of advice. If you want Leyna to notice you, you are gonna have to outshine Adrian. Get her to see you."

"Outshine, Neville? Easier said than done."


	2. Chapter 2

Sami's POV

"Sami, you need to have some confidence in yourself." Liz said. "How long do you have before you have to do your backstage interview and then your match?"

"Six, maybe seven minutes?" I said

"Good, walk with me, talk with me." I followed Liz further down the hall, away from Adrian. We stopped just outside the cafeteria area.

"So, what's this all about?" I asked

"This is about you finally getting over Merissa and moving on."

"I'm already over Merissa…it's been long enough."

"Oh, you think so? Tell me, Sami, when was the last time you went on a date? Or better yet, when was the last time you actually liked another girl?"

I frowned. Damn Liz. "It's been a little while."

"A little while? Sami, this is me you're talking to. You may be able to fool everyone else but you can't fool me. Look, I know what Adrian and Merissa did to you was fucking horrible but you have to put that behind you once and for all. Adrian's moved on, and wherever Merissa is, she has moved on. You're the only one stuck. You say you are over it but if you are still afraid to put yourself out there for someone, you are still stuck."

"This…this advice is coming from someone that refuses to have a relationship? Funny." I said coldly. I saw that Liz was frowning at me. "I'm sorry…I know that was mean but come on, Liz! You giving me relationship advice is kinda funny."

"Look, Sami. Maybe I need to take some of my own advice sometimes, but that doesn't mean that the advice that I am giving you isn't good advice. You are my best guy friend here and I am so sick and tired of seeing you so sad and alone. You are too nice of a guy to not have someone that would appreciate you."

"You're mistaken, I did attempt to put myself out there…Adrian ruined that for me."

Liz sighed heavily "Sami! Forget Adrian Neville! We are talking about you!"

"Liz, I can't! I swear it's like Adrian has a sensor in his brain. As soon as there is a gorgeous woman around, he has to attack! Even though I was clearly talking to her! How in the hell am I supposed to compete with Adrian? Hell, she's already going out for drinks with him!"

Liz chewed on her bottom lip, she was deep in thought. "Well, it's funny that she automatically agreed to go have drinks with him…considering we rode together. And she won't ride with Adrian. So if she wants to go, she's gonna have to come with me and if I am going, so are you."

I laughed and gave Liz a hug "You are a genius!"

"Not really, but thanks. All I want is for the two closest people in my life to be happy and I feel that you two would be happy together. I give you my word, I will do my best to give you advice and things about Leyna to help you out but Sami, I can't do everything. If you really like Leyna and you feel like you two would be good together, you are gonna have to be brave and put some work into it. And yes, that means outshining Adrian."

I sighed heavily. "You really think that Leyna would be interested in me?"

"I know my sister. I watched how she interacted with you when you were talking briefly. She was interested and if Adrian hadn't butted in, you both would probably still be talking. I would say there is a spark there, Sami. You just need to fuel to make it ignite."

"And you will help me?"

"Yes. Look, I will give you a quick tip. At some point, I am going to attempt to distract Adrian and get him away from Leyna for a few minutes. When I do that, I want you to buy her a drink. She loves Corona, with two limes. Buy her that and then just talk to her…not about her looks but get to know her. Ask her about her interests outside of wrestling; that will win you some points. Yes, she enjoys hearing about how she looks, what woman doesn't but knowing that a guy is interested in her interests as well, that makes her happy. Been one of the biggest mistakes past boyfriends have made…focusing on her body and looks first, and then her interests."

"Got it! Thank you so much, Liz!"

"You're welcome…now get ready for your backstage segment. Try not to throw too many daggers at Adrian during it okay?"

"I make no promises." I laughed as I headed to the backstage segment area. I stopped and turned back around "You and Leyna are going to be watching, right?"

"Yes we will. Make her notice you."

Leyna's POV

"There you are! Took you long enough in the bathroom!" Liz teased me.

"Sorry, I was trying to tame my hair…damn humidity is making it go all puffy." I tried to smooth my hair down again. "How does it look?"

"Awful."

"Thanks." I stuck my tongue out at Liz. "So, are we gonna head out to the arena to watch this show? I can't wait."

"Yup, we have amazing front row seats too. You are going to love the energy. The crowd is always great."

"I just can't wait until I am in the ring performing in front of them!"

"In due time, Leyna, like a couple more weeks, right?"

"Yeah, everything should be in order by then and I will be free to do whatever I need to do."

"I'm just so glad that didn't derail you and your dreams."

"Well, it did for a little while but I have to remember that he wouldn't have wanted me to sulk and be sad. Just wish he could have seen me be successful." I paused as I felt hot tears start to fill my eyes.

"Leyna, he did see you successful. He saw you walk across the stage with two bachelor's degree and graduate with high honors. Tell me that's not seeing you successful." Liz gave me a tight hug. "And besides, you know that he is still watching you. And he can't wait to see you be a success here."

"Lizzie, you always know the right things to say."

"No, I just tell you the truth. Now let's get to our seats, the show is about to start."

Liz wasn't kidding! The energy inside Full Sail Arena was amazing! The crowd was pumped for every match. The women's match was phenomenal and just made me want to sign the paperwork right now and get in the ring and be a part of the action. It was now time for the main event. A #1 contender's match for the NXT championship featuring the two guys that I had just talked to backstage earlier: Adrian Neville and Sami Zayn. Adrian came out to the ring first. The crowd cheered for him. I watched him slide into the ring and gesture to the crowd. When he faced the side that Liz and I were sitting on. I noticed him smile directly at me.

"Liz! Adrian smiled at me!" I gushed.

"Yeah, that he did." Liz said flatly.

I eyed my friend and wanted to say something but before I got the chance, Sami's music hit and he soon arrived on the entrance ramp. The crowd came alive for him! Cheering loudly and chanting his name. He climbed the ring and had so much energy. I couldn't help myself and I started to clap and cheer. Sami turned to face the side where Liz and I were and saw me clapping and cheering for him. Sami smiled and pointed at me. I also noticed Adrian glare at Sami for a split second when he acknowledged me.

"Liz! Are you seeing this? Sami smiled at me too!" I gushed again

"Yeah, I saw him. He seemed very happy."

"He seems like a nice guy."

"He really is, Leyna."

"Tell me about him,"

"Why don't you ask him yourself later after the show?"

"I can't…I'm going for drinks with Adrian."

"Oh, you think so? Who did you ride here with?"

"Oh shit! I rode with you!"

"Yup. So what if I don't want to go out for drinks? Then what?"

"Liz!" I pouted.

"Oh stop! I'm going with you, only because Sami is going to come along. So that way, you can find out about Sami for yourself."

"Yeah, Sami." I said as I started to lose myself in the match. The men were so great together. Similar styles and great in-ring skills. It seemed as if they had either wrestled before or they knew each other. They were now in the nearest corner to where Liz and I were sitting, giving each other backhand chops across the chest, each one slightly harder and louder than the first. Sami would clap Adrian and paused to look in my direction and right after, Adrian would slap Sami and then look in my direction. It almost felt as if they were trying to outdo one another in order to impress me. Sami had done an over the top rope flip earlier that I found impressive and now Adrian had did one of his own. They were leaving it all out in the ring. It kind of made me wonder if they was just for the #1 contendorship or if there was something more to this match. At that moment, Adrian had Sami in the corner and was about to go for a handspring elbow but Sami was able to counter into an amazing power bomb move. I instantly knew that I wanted to learn how to do this move when I got to NXT. I knew Adrian was done and Sami had this match won but somehow Adrian was able to kick out! I was really impressed by both guys and didn't know who I wanted to win. The crowd started to chant "This Is Awesome!" and I had to agree. Adrian had climbed to the top rope and seemed like he was going for something but Sami tried to derail that. He punched twice but Adrian was able to get a head-butt in and knocked Sami back down to the mat. Adrian centered himself and focused then stood on the top rope. I watched in awe as Adrian hit a gorgeous spinning corkscrew moonsault and landed right onto Sami. 1. 2. 3. The match was over. Adrian had done it. He won the match and was now the #1 contender for the NXT title. I was happy for Adrian but at the same time sad for Sami. I watched as Adrian held his hand out for Sami to shake. Sami eyed him, kicked his hand away with his foot but then gave Sami a hug instead. I smiled and was glad that there was no bad blood after the match.

"That was a damn good match!" I said to Liz.

"Yeah, hoped the outcome would have been different."

"You wanted Sami to win?" I asked

"Yes, I did. Feel like Sami deserved it."

"Yeah, I guess. So what do we do now?" I asked as I watched the crowd start to file out of the arena.

"Well, we hang out backstage in the cafeteria until Sami and Adrian are ready to leave, then we figure out where we are going to meet up at and take it from there."

"Sounds like a plan." I watched as Sami and Adrian climbed out of the ring and started to head up the ramp. They both took different moments and gave me a smile and a slight wave. Adrian made it behind the curtain first, leaving Sami behind. He gazed at me a little longer and then continued on up the ramp and backstage.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrian's POV

30 minutes after the match

I was on such a high! I had won the #1 contender match and I would be facing Bo Dallas next week for the title and now, I was on my way to meeting up with the gorgeous young lady that I had met earlier in the evening for a round of drinks. I was all packed and had showered and dressed in a blue shirt and jeans. I wheeled my suitcase behind me as I walked down the hallway and to the cafeteria area where I figured Leyna would be waiting for me. I entered the cafeteria and just as I figured, there she was: sitting at a table drinking a bottle of water. Her beauty was off the charts. Her black and red hair fell down in soft waves past her shoulders. She was one gorgeous lady. I took a deep breath to settle myself and walked over to talk to her.

"Now, what is a beautiful lady like yourself sitting here all alone?" I asked.

Leyna looked at me and smiled. "Well hey there, Mr. #1 Contender."

"Yeah, that's me. Did you enjoy the match?"

"Hell yeah I did! It was amazing! What do you call that top rope finisher that you did?" Leyna asked

"Well, my dear," I said as I took a seat next to Leyna "that is called the Red Arrow."

"It's a very beautiful move. You get so much air. It's very impressive."

"Hence the reason they call me the Man that gravity forgot." I smiled

"Well, it's a very accurate nickname for you. I was very impressed."

"Hey, when you sign and start to train, maybe I can work with you on getting you a high-flying move, if that's your thing."

"My plan is to be well-rounded. A little bit of everything but mainly powerful and takes no prisoners."

"That will be a great addition to the ladies roster. Could I be looking at the next NXT Women's champion?"

"Maybe," Leyna blushed slightly.

"You are very pretty when you blush," I said gazing into Leyna's eyes.

"Well, thank you." Leyna said trying to avoid my gaze.

"So, how about it? We still going to go out for drinks?"

"Well, about that…you see Adrian, I…"

"What Leyna is trying to say is that she won't be going with you alone." I turned around to see Liz Mahone walking towards the table.

"What the hell are you talking about, Mahone?" I demanded.

"You didn't follow that, Neville? Sami must have knocked a couple brain cells loose." Liz laughed. "I'll spell it out for you. Nice and slowly. Leyna got a ride here with me so she can't just up and leave to go somewhere with you. So, if she is going out for drinks, I am coming with her."

I frowned. Damn it! This was not part of the plan that I had. The last thing I needed was Liz around to ruin things for me. I had a feeling that she didn't want me to talk to Leyna.

"Well, I guess that's not too terrible. I get to go out for drinks with two lovely ladies. A nice touch for a decent evening."

"Oh….I forgot to mention…Sami is going to meet us all there." Liz said with a sly smirk on her face. Now I was pissed off. This was the last thing that I needed! As if I thought having Liz there was bad, now Sami was going to be there too! How in the hell was I supposed to talk or get anywhere with Leyna with Sami around?! Maybe this was all a big joke.

"You're kidding. Leyna drove here." I asked.

"Um, no Adrian, Liz is right. I didn't drive here. I rode with Liz. And I didn't know that Sami was going to come with us." Leyna said

"Yeah, he mentioned something about needed a drink so I invited him to come along with all of us. That's not a problem, is it Adrian?" Liz eyed me. I looked at Leyna and she was waiting for me to answer. Damn it! I couldn't say that it was a problem…a huge problem. That would make Leyna upset with me.

"Nope, no issue at all." I said through clenched teeth. I glared at Liz who had a smile on her face. Damn her so much right now.

"Great!" Leyna said with a smile. "This is going to be great."

"Yup, and look!" Liz showed Leyna her phone "Sami just texted me that he is already at the bar. Let's get going."

"Great! Adrian, meet you there?" Leyna asked.

"Of course, dear." I said with a smile.

"Great! We are going to the Kenzie's. Meet you there in like 15 minutes?"

"You got it." Leyna smiled as she got up from the table and headed out of the cafeteria. Liz followed after her, shooting me a glare as she passed me. I was fuming mad. Not only did I have to deal with Liz for Leyna's attention but now I had to deal with Sami! Suddenly this evening wasn't going as great as I thought it would.

Sami's POV

I was sitting a table at Kenzie's bar waiting for Liz and Leyna to arrive. Liz had texted me back saying that she and Leyna were on their way and that she had broken the news that I would also be at the bar to Adrian. Needless to say, he was not happy. I didn't give a damn. I took Liz's advice to heart. She said that I needed to outshine Adrian and damn it I was going to give it my best shot. I couldn't outshine him in the match tonight, but maybe I could outshine him in Leyna's eyes. I took a sip of my Molson and thought about Leyna. I had to be brave around her. If I even hesitated for a second, Adrian would be right there like a damn vulture.

I glanced out the window and saw Liz's car pull into a parking space. She got out first and then from out of the passenger seat came Leyna. Hell, she took my breath away and she wasn't even in front of me! When they walked into the bar, my eyes were glued to Leyna. I know Liz said not to talk about Leyna's looks but right now, I couldn't help myself. She was gorgeous. She filled out the purple V neck top she wore very nicely and her low-rise jeans fit and hung nicely on her curvy body. I had to take a deep breath and calm myself down. This evening wasn't about any of that. It was about getting to know Leyna and showing her that taking a chance with me would be worth it. Liz and Leyna were just about to reach my table. I stood up to meet them…hoping my deep breathing had calmed me down enough.

"Hey Sami!" Liz gave me a hug.

"Hey Lizzie."

"Hey Sami. Nice to see you again." Leyna said

"Always nice to see you." I said. I wanted to give her a hug, I really did but I didn't want to come off too strong so I didn't. "Please, take a seat." Liz took a seat across from where I was sitting and Leyna sat next to me! "So, are we still waiting for…him?"

"Yeah, Adrian is on his way I believe. I think he left a few minutes after we did so he should be here." Leyna said.

"Oh, great." I said without thinking. I hoped Leyna didn't get upset. She didn't seem to.

"Hey, I'm gonna stop by the restroom for a sec. don't order drinks without me!" Leyna said as she slid out of the booth and off to the ladies room. This gave me a good moment to ask Liz for help.

"Liz! I don't want Adrian anywhere near Leyna tonight. Think you could run interference for me?"

"What's your plan, Zayn?"

"See, the pool table over there? I think you need someone to play against. You already whopped my ass and you need better competition…what's better than Mr. #1 Contender."

"Sami! You are brilliant! That is a great idea."

"I'm glad you think so."

"You are ready to talk to Leyna huh?"

"Yes, I figured if I am gonna outshine Adrian, I might as well talk to her first so I am the first thing on her mind. She will have no choice but to think of me."

Liz put her hand on my shoulder. "Sami, you are such a great guy. I'm glad that you are coming out of your shell and taking a chance."

"I just hope I don't get burned."

"I can't see you getting burned."

"But what if Adrian somehow wins her over?" I was starting to get in my head again.

"Sami! Stop that right now. No matter what happens, I am completely confident that you will win and be with Leyna no matter what."

"I sure hope so." I turned to the front window of the bar and saw Adrian's car pull in two spots down from Liz. "Neville's here. Ready for your plan?"

"Let me grab my pool cue!" Liz slid out of the booth and grabbed a pool cue. As soon as Adrian walked into the bar, Liz was right there talking to him. I could see Adrian try to look around for Leyna but he couldn't find her. Defeated, Adrian agreed to play Liz in some pool and Liz was awesome to make sure that she and Adrian went over to the farthest section so it was difficult to see where Leyna and I would be sitting. I could even make it harder for him to see us if I decided to move seats.

"Where's everyone?" Leyna asked as she arrived back at the table.

"Oh, Liz and Adrian are in a heated battle of pool." I said.

"Oh God. Liz is so competitive when it comes to pool." Leyna said. "Looks like it will just be us for a while."

"Works for me. Let me get you something to drink. I will be right back."

"But-you don't know what I want."

"Let me take a guess…see if I am right. If not, you may throw the drink in my face."

"I won't got that far now." Leyna laughed. I walked over to the bar and asked for another Molson for myself and a Corona with two limes. I paid for the drinks and walked back to the table. The look on Leyna's face was priceless when I sat the drink down. "Sami! How in the world did you know that this is my favorite drink?"

"Nice guy lucky guess?"

Leyna smiled as she squeezed one of the limes into the corona. "Well, score one for the nice guys."

"You wanna move someplace else so we can talk?"

"Sure." Leyna and I took our drinks and walked over to the dance area. There was a corner off to the slide of the dance floor that was vacant. We took a seat across from each other at the table.

"So, Miss Leyna," I began "aside from wrestling, what do you like to do? What are your interests outside of the squared circle?"

Leyna raised an eyebrow in surprise at me. Liz was right. She was not used to someone asking her things like this. More nice guy points for me. "Really? You want to know that?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Um, nothing. No reason. Well, aside from wrestling. I am an avid reader and writer. I have two bachelor's degrees."

"Two Bachelor's degrees?! Wow! For what?"

"Psychology and Human Development."

"Wow! Impressive. What do you want to do with those?"

"Well eventually once I am done with wrestling, I want to get my Master's degree in Psychology and possibly become a counselor; maybe work with children and adolescents."

"That sounds like very rewarding work."

"Yeah, I just want to give back."

"Give back?"

"Long story for another time. I promise." Leyna said with a smile.

"Okay, I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to share. I just want to get to know you better."

"And you will, Sami. I promise." Leyna said downing the last of her Corona.

"You want another?"

"Yes, please."

"You got it!" I headed back over to the bartender and got Leyna another Corona with two limes. I went back to the table and this time did the honors of squeezing one of the limes into her drink. "So, when do I get to learn more about you?"

"Well," Leyna thought as she took another sip of Corona. "I have some things I need to take care of back home so I won't be here for a week or two but after than I will be back to sign my contract and start training."

'Dang! Two weeks without Leyna?' "Well, how about the night you return, after you sign your contract, you maybe want to go get something to eat?" There. I did it. I asked her out. Laid all my cards out on the table. I felt like I was going to vomit.

"Sami Zayn, did you just ask me out on a date?" Leyna asked

"Yeah, I did. I'm sorry, we just met, and I shouldn't have done that. Forget I said anything, I will-"

"You will stop rambling and let me finish." Leyna laughed.

"Okay, yes. I did just ask you out on a date."

"I would love to go out on a date with you, Sami."

"Wha…" I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Had Leyna really just said yet to me? "Did, did you say yes?"

"Yeah, I did, Sami. I would love to go out on a date with you."

"Wow! Um, okay. Well let me get your number and then when you are back here, give me a call and then we can get everything planned out?" I took my phone out of my jeans pocket and handed it to her.

"Sounds like a perfect idea," Leyna entered her number, saved it. And then went to the camera and took a quick selfie of her blowing a kiss. She hit a couple buttons and then handed my phone back to me. "There, whenever I text or call you, you will see my face." Leyna bit down on her lower lip and gazed into my eyes. Oh, why did she have to bite down on her lip like that! It just made her look even sexier. I wanted to lean over and give her a kiss so badly. It felt like she wanted to do the same thing to me but suddenly, something behind me caught her attention. And then, I heard the accent.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrian's POV

"There you are!"

"Oh! Adrian!" Leyna smiled. "Did you have a good time with Liz?"

"Yeah…I did but now it's time for us to have that drink. I'm sure that will be okay with you, right Sami?" I narrowed my eyes at my friend.

Sami shook his head "Yeah, knock yourself out, Neville."

"Great! Come with me, Leyna. Let's go someplace so we can talk." I took Leyna by the hand and led her away from Sami's influences. I had no idea what he and Leyna had talked about but if he was trying to sneak in on Leyna, he had another thing coming. Leyna and I took a seat at the far end of the bar. "What would you like to drink?"

"What do you suggest?" Leyna asked.

"Well, you must have a Newcastle Brown Ale. From my home."

"Sounds great." Leyna smiled. I quickly ordered two Newcastles. When they arrived I passed Leyna her glass. She took a slow sip. "This is amazing."

"I know. Best beer on the planet." I took a long sip of my brew. "Now, Leyna, I have to ask you this: is that your actual eye color?"

Leyna giggled. Her giggle was so cute. "No, they are contacts. I don't like my actual eye color so I wear these contacts."

"Well, they make you look even more gorgeous, if that is even possible." I saw Leyna blush. "Why are you blushing?"

"You…calling me gorgeous."

"I'm speaking nothing but the truth, Violet." I said

"Violet?" Leyna asked

"You and those amazing violet eyes. I can't stop staring at them."

"Oh stop."

"I can't. So, random question: what is your middle name?"

Leyna laughed her cute laugh again "You weren't kidding. That was random. My middle name is Michelle. I just hate it. So plain." Leyna paused and took another long sip of her beer.

"Michelle. I think that is a beautiful middle name. How are you liking the beer, 'Chelle?"

"'Chelle?"

"Yes. My nickname for you is 'Chelle and Violet."

Leyna blushed "I love it, Adrian."

"I'm glad…I will call you 'Chelle every chance I get." I put my hand on top of hers and gently rubbed it with my thumb. I felt something between me and Leyna. I wanted to get to know her better, better than just sitting here in the bar making small talk. I wanted to ask her out on a date. I had to have her. I just knew that she was going to have so much potential in NXT. Her look was different. Her style was going to be different. I just knew that she would be the NXT Women's Champion…and when I became the NXT champion we would be the Power Couple of NXT! No one would be able to stop us! Two gorgeous and powerful champions. No, I wasn't getting ahead of myself. I knew that Leyna felt the same way, she just wasn't sure about how I felt. Now, it was time for me to let her know. "'Chelle, I have to ask you out on a date. A real date. Dinner, a movie…dancing, whatever you would like. Just as long as I am with you."

"Well, Adrian…I'm actually going back home for a few weeks to take care of some things before I sign with WWE."

"That's okay. We can make plans for when you come back."

"Um, I wasn't finished. You see, I'm already going out on a date with Sami when I come back. But I would be willing to go and get food as friends."

Friends. Did I just hear that word come from Leyna's lips? Friends. I did not want to be just friends with Leyna. The feelings that I was feeling for her went way beyond a simple friendship. Sami was trying to move in on Leyna. I could not allow that to happen. Yes, Sami was my friend but Leyna should be with someone like me, a winner.

"Oh, so you are going out with Sami?"

"Yes. He just asked me. He really seems like a great guy."

"Yeah, seems to be." My mind was racing. I had to think of something to do or say to convince Leyna to change her mind and for her to go out with me instead.

"What do you mean, seems to be?" Leyna asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Look, it's getting a little late, I'm going to head on home. But, I do want to exchange phone numbers, you know so when you come back, we can figure out where we can get some food."

"Oh, sure thing!" Leyna passed over her phone and I passed her mine. I entered my number and saved it. Leyna had entered her number and passed my phone back.

"Great! Well, I'm glad I got to meet you tonight, 'Chelle. I can't wait to talk to you when you get back."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm gonna go find Liz."

"She's probably winning another round of pool."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll see you around, Adrian." Leyna smiled and got up from the bar. As I watched her walk away, my mind scrambled with ways to get Leyna to see what I was the one that she should be with, not Sami. Someone as determined and focused as Leyna seemed to be needed to be with a winner. Someone as beautiful as Leyna needed to be with someone like me. I was going to do whatever I needed to do in order for Leyna to be mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The first part of the chapter may be a little harsh. If verbal abuse is a trigger for anyone, please take caution.**

The entire hour sitting there with them was awful. I didn't want to have to deal with this at all but being the beneficiary of my grandfather's estate and insurance, I had to. When I arrived in the office, my mom and dad were already in the room. Their eyes bore holes into my body. I tried to stand straighter and act as if their looks didn't bother me but they did.

"We are just waiting for Jacob to get here and then we can start." The lawyer said to all of us. I nodded and pulled my phone out to pass the time.

"Ugh, Jake late as always. Some things just don't change." My father said to my mom. I sighed deeply, hoping my brother would hurry up and get here quickly. "I'm surprised that you actually make it here on time too." I glared in my fathers' direction. I wanted to yell at him. I wanted to punch him in the face but I didn't. "What? No comment, Leyna? Got nothing to say?"

"Nope. I just want to get this done and over with so I can continue with my life. There really is no reason why this should even be happening in the first place."

"It's happening because somehow you convinced my dad to leave everything to you!" My dad snapped. This was getting out of hand and nothing had even happened yet.

"John, please, let's not do this like that. Let's wait for Jake and have the lawyer handle everything." My mom said trying to calm my dad down. I wished her luck. The only things that calmed my dad down were drinking and being an abusive dirt bag.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Rey, if you're son would hurry the fuck up, and maybe we could start."

"Mr. McDaniels, language, please." The lawyer said. My father opened his mouth to say something but luckily the door to the office opened and my brother, Jacob, entered the room.

"Sorry I am late. Traffic was a bitch getting up here." He said down next to mom and dad "So, let's get this over with."

"Okay, so you three have gathered Miss McDaniels here because you have a complaint regarding the estate of Mr. Johnathan Michael McDaniels Sr." The lawyer began

"Yes! He was my father! I don't see why she is entitled to everything!" My father snapped.

She? Wow, I was just a she to him. Great.

"Well, Mr. McDaniels, I understand your concern but it is clearly written here that your father wished for Leyna to have everything in his estate. It has been witness by myself and two other legal people."

"Does he say why she gets everything? What makes her so special?" my brother chimed in. Wow. I was a she to my brother as well. I really felt the love. Can't say that I was really surprised.

"Actually, it's as if Mr. McDaniels Sr, was prepared for something like this to happen. He wrote out the exact reason why Leyna gets everything."

"And?"

"When he was diagnosed with cancer, she was the first one that dropped everything and came back here to be with him. She put her life on hold and was there to do whatever she could to take care of him. No one else did that. The only time anyone else came to see him was when it was determined that Mr. McDaniels was not going to recover and he was going to pass away. This letter was written for Mr. McDaniels Sr, by myself a week from when he got that diagnosis. Now, can either one of you three deny what was written here?"

I looked at my family and waited for one of them to say something. No one said a word. Not even my loudmouth asshole of a father said a word. He knew deep down in his black soul that everything PaPa had written was the truth. No one gave a damn about but aside from me. I was the one that dropped everything to be with him. Who else was more deserving of the estate? Besides, my parents would probably blow the money on stupid shit and alcohol. I was still convinced they were both drinking. And my brother? He's probably blow the money on cars and jewelry and showering random women with gifts.

"So, since neither one of you have any reason as to why Miss McDaniels doesn't deserve the estate. I think we are done here. If you three would leave, I will have Miss McDaniels sign the paperwork that is needed and she will be on her way."

"This is absolute bullshit! You fucking ungrateful bitch!" My father yelled. He hopped out of his chair and got in my face. He was so close to me that I could smell liquor on his breath. SO much for staying clean. "I know you manipulated him to give you everything! What are you gonna do with it all? Spend all the money on food with your fat self? Or are you going to use the money to buy a man because that is the only way that you will get one!"

"Mr. McDaniels! Get out of your daughter's face this instant! Don't make me call the police!"

"I don't have a daughter! This, this is nothing but a little bitch! Your mother should have gotten rid of you when she had the chance! Fucking mistake that you are!" He grabbed my mom by the wrist and pulled her out of the office. My brother was stunned by his hurtful words.

"Leyna, I…I'm so sorry…"

"Save it, Jake. Just leave." I tried so hard to keep the tears inside. "You don't care either. Save the fake sorry for someone else."

My brother looked as if he was going to say something but decided against it. He put his sunglasses back on and exited the room leaving me alone with the very stunned lawyer.

"Leyna, I am so sorry for what just happened here."

"It's whatever," I grabbed the pen and started to sign the paperwork. "While we are here, can you draw up a restraining order against those pathetic people that are my family?"

That evening, I had decided to treat myself to a classic staple from home. I ordered some Creole Chicken from Nick's, one of my favorite places to eat back home. I had a bottle of wine in my fridge so I decided to treat myself. I crashed on my couch and watched TV and ate my dinner. I had called Liz earlier and told her home things went. She wanted to punch my father in the face for saying those things to me. She made sure that I was okay and I said that I was. After we hung up, she proceeded to send me a video that she promised would make me feel better. Once I watched it, I knew she wasn't kidding. I was halfway through my dinner and two glasses of wine down when my phone rang. I looked at the display and didn't recognize the number. Cautiously, I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Leyna."

A smile instantly grew on my face "Sami! Hey!"

"I hope its okay for me to call you?"

"No, it's perfectly fine." I smiled, remembering the video that Liz had sent me.

"So, how are you doing?" Sami asked.

"Much better, now that I am talking to you."

"Oh yeah? Rough time talking care of what you needed to."

"Yeah, you could say that," I gulped down the rest of my wine and poured another glass. "So, what's new with you?"

"Well, I decided to call and check on you and also tell you that I have come up with something amazing for our date…whenever that day comes."

I smiled. Sami was such a sweetheart. I grabbed my remote and went to a movie station and found the perfect movie. "Well, I will be back in Florida tomorrow night. I'm signing the papers the next morning and then after that, I am free, aside from training."

"Well, how does Saturday evening sound? I have everything planned and ready for us."

"Sounds great! Is there a dress code?"

"Nope, just look great like you always do."

I smiled. "Always do, huh?"

"Yeah. Always do."

"Sami, I am sitting here in a Beatles shirt and yoga pants…my hair is in a messy ponytail. I don't think I look very good."

"Well, I disagree. Just that image, I know you look amazing. You don't need to be all dolled up for me. What you have on now, is perfect. Hell, I'm in a black band shirt and shorts myself as we speak."

'Shirtless would be better,' I thought to myself. I shook the thought out of my end and turned to the TV. I noticed the song that was playing and started to softly sing some of the words. "What are you singing?"

"Oh, just a song from a movie that is on. Titanic is on and that Celine Dion song is playing…I can't sing it well…but I know someone else that can." I giggled.

"Damn…you know about that? Who sent the video to you?"

"Sorry, I was sworn to secrecy. But you shouldn't be embarrassed. You sung it beautifully."

"You think so? I was told that it brought tears to people's eyes for all the wrong reasons."

"Well, that person is an idiot. You have an amazing singing voice, Sami. I would love for someone to serenade me like that." Did I really just say that out loud?! Damn this Pinot Nior!

"Well, maybe one day, I can try to serenade you." Sami said softly. My heart skipped slightly. I hadn't even had a date with him yet…how could I possibly be falling for him so soon?

"I would so love that, Sami." I paused to take a sip of wine. "Am I allowed to know what my date is going to be?"

"Nope, a total surprise. Just know that you should love it."

"Well I will be with you…how could I not love it?" I really needed to stop with the wine.

"Well, I won't keep you too much longer. I will see you and talk to you when you return back here."

"Can't wait." Once Sami hung up, I tossed the phone next to me and took a deep breath. Was it the wine talking or was I really having feeling for Sami Zayn? He was such a sweetheart, different than Adrian. Almost on cue, my voice vibrated. I turned it over half expecting to see Liz sending me a text but it wasn't Liz. It was Adrian.

'Speak of the hot devil,' I said to myself as I checked the message.

Hey 'Chelle. How are you doing?

Hey Adrian. I am doing better now. You? I sent back. Almost instantly, I had a response.

Better now that I am talking to you. I've missed you.

Oh, now Adrian was playing the sweet card. Well I miss you too. But I will be back tomorrow evening.

Great! Maybe we can talk about this date?

What about the date?

Well I was thinking taking you out to dinner and maybe a movie. How does that sound?

Fine I guess but remember, I'm already going out on a date with Sami.

I know that, 'Chelle…but you aren't committed to him. There is nothing wrong with dating around. I have a lot to offer a special someone.

Oh yeah? Like what?

Let's just say that I take care of my special lady. Make sure she is loved and cared for in every way possible.

I could almost hear Adrian saying those words to me in his sexy accent. I was starting to get a little warm. There was something about Adrian, something different, something that Sami didn't have.

Every way possible? I sent back, secretly hoping he would elaborate just slightly. It had been so long.

Yes 'Chelle. In every single way you could possible want. Slow and sweet…rough and hard…anything in between.

I downed my glass of wine quickly. Damn, Adrian Neville was getting me all worked up and we were just texting! I could only imagine if we were face to face.

So 'Chelle, what about that date? You game?

Yeah, I'll play. We can work out the details when I get back.

Sounds perfect. I can't wait. See you then, 'Chelle.

I tossed my phone aside again and sighed again. Wow! I wasn't even signed yet and I already had two guys interested in me. They were so different…they both had qualities that I liked. What the hell was I going to do?

 **A/N: Whose team are you on? Team Sami or Team Adrian? Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Leyna's POV

WWE Performance Center, Florida

"Leyna, congratulations on becoming the newest NXT diva." Triple H shook my hand.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Levesque." I said trying to keep myself calm.

"Hey, none of that Mr. Levesque stuff. That's for people that I don't like. You come highly regarded from Elizabeth. Steph and I are close with her and we would love to be the same with you. So please, call me Paul...or Triple H if you see fit." He laughed.

"Even calling his a jackass would be OK." Stephanie laughed.

"Real funny, dear."

"Okay, I will Mr. Leves-Paul...H." God, I was getting all flustered and nervous around my boss...who just so happened to be my biggest crush when I was younger. And now here I was, sitting in front of him. Even without the long blond hair, he still looked good. 'Calm in down, Leyna! He is your boss! And his wife is sitting right next to him!'

"You'll get it right eventually, Leyna." Paul laughed. "Now, I am so glad that we have you signed but I have to know, what took you so long to sign the contract? Was the amount of money not adequate enough for you?"

"No, not that at all. Frankly, I think you are offering me too much."

"Stop that. You are highly talented. So if it wasn't the money, I have to know what was stopping you." Damn, this is what I was dreading. I didn't want to get into my history. I wanted to leave all of that behind. But, Triple H said that he wanted us to have a close relationship. He and Steph knew all about Liz's backstory. I guess it was my turn.

"Well...you see. My family life back home wasn't the greatest at all. My dad was hardly around. He was always working and travelling. When he was home, he was so stressed out that he would turn to beer and hard liquor to calm his nerves. And then he would drink too much...and that's when the abuse started."

"Abuse?" Stephanie said leaning forward.

"Yeah, physical, Not sexual. My dad would just get so drunk that if anything went wrong in the house, he would either beat my mom or take it out on me and my brother." I could feel myself starting to get emotional. "Then, when I got older, my dad decided to become verbal abusive to me. Calling me the ugly child...that I was fat and ugly and that no man would ever want me if I looked the way that I did. When he really wanted to be hurtful, he would throw out that I was a mistake and that my mom should have gotten rid of me when she had the chance. My mom? She tried her best to make him stop but every time she did, he would hit her and threaten to leave her high and dry with no money. My mom couldn't work due to an injury and she depended on my dad's money to survive. My mom was also dealing with her own demons...addicted to pain medication for her back."

"Oh God, Leyna...I am so very sorry." Stephanie came from behind the desk and gave me a hug.

"There's more." Steph pulled up a chair and sat next to me as I continued. "Eventually, my mom got the strength and called police and forced both herself and my dad into rehab to get help and get cleaned. This left me and my brother without a place to go...until our paternal grandfather showed up and took us in. It was such a drastic change. We were loved and cared for. My brother was still damaged and resented everything and everyone. He eventually moved out with a girlfriend which left me and PaPa to get closer. I loved him so much. A tough man, served in the navy, wrestled and was good friends with Stu hart. He was so dedicated and loved me that he promised me that when he passed, I would be left with everything and I wouldn't want for anything ever again. He was the one that helped me get my own place and encouraged me to go into college, where I met Liz. Things were great. I would call and check on PaPa every chance I got...and then he got sick. Real sick. Cancer. And it had spread. He didn't have much time left and he knew it. He wanted me there with him so I dropped everything and went back home to be with him. Somehow, word had gotten back to my dad and he was there too, only waiting for PaPa to take his last breath so he could collect the money. Even though he was so ill, he demanded that his deadbeat piece of moose shit son leave his room. Dad was furious but he left. PaPa ended up dying a week after that. I had to leave two weeks ago and deal with the estate paperwork. My parents and brother, who has since gotten a nice job for the NFL, were trying to fight me for the rights of the estate but Papa had it all signed and there was nothing they could do. Everything was going to me. It was awful. My dad said some really mean things to me. Mom didn't even attempt to stop him. Like always. My brother acted like he was sorry but I didn't buy it. And that's where I was two weeks ago. But, I am back and ready to go. I promised PaPa that he would see me be a success and damn it, I am not going to let him down.

"Leyna, I for one am so sorry that had to happen to you. I can't believe he acted like that to you!" HHH said, I could tell he was very upset. "Are you going to be safe here?"

"Oh yeah, after I signed the papers for the estate, I signed papers for restraining orders for my mom, dad and brother. Besides, they don't know where I live now. I lied and told them that I was in Arizona."

"Okay good. I won't stand for anyone treating you like that!"

"You have us to count on, Leyna. Yes we are your bosses but we are also your friends. If you ever need anything from either Paul or I, please don't be afraid to ask. I'm sure Liz can attest that we are very great people and take care of you all."

"I appreciate it. I really do."

"Great! Well, you are officially signed. We are gonna have you train up for a few weeks starting soon. Hopefully, if you are ready and I like what I see, we will have you start on NXT next month, month in a half?"

"I can't wait! When do I start training?"

"Well, since we are in the middle of the week, I will give you the rest of this week off and I will have you start training Monday?"

"Sounds great, BossMan."

"BossMan, huh? Yeah, you and Liz are sisters. She calls me that. I hate it." HHH laughed.

"He lies. He likes it a great deal." Stephanie laughed. "And if you ever need anything from a female perspective and you don't want Paul involved you can come to me. I won't get him involved unless I feel like he needs to know."

"Thank you so much, Stephanie." I gave Stephanie a hug.

"Do you have a place all figured out or do you need help with that?"

"No, Liz and I found two condos next to each other and we are living there."

"Great! Well get on out of here and enjoy yourself!" HHH said. I shook his hand again before exiting their office. It was official! I was a NXT Diva! Time to make some changes around here! But first, I needed to get something to eat. Who know signing a contract worked up an appetite?

Sami's POV

I knew she was back. I made sure to text Liz and make sure she was here and that she made it back here safe and sound. Liz told me that she was going to be at the Performance Center to sign the contract and make everything official. It had been about an hour so I figured that she might be finished. I walked to the main section of the Performance Center to see if she was getting any training in yet, I didn't see her there. Frowning, I headed back to the cafeteria area, maybe she was there. I turned the corner to the cafeteria and there she was. Sitting at a table far from the entrance, nose in a book with a grilled chicken sandwich off to the side. She looked so amazing, just doing something as simple as reading a book. I watched her move her hair out of her face. So beautiful. I took a deep breath and stopped being a stalker and walked over to her table.

"Reading anything fun?" I asked.

Leyna looked up and her eyes met mine. I noticed that she wasn't wearing her violet contacts. Seeing her with her natural chocolate brown eyes made her look even more beautiful to me. "Hey there Sami! Eh, just trying to catch up on my reading. Been slacking. It's a James Patterson novel."

"Oh, his stuff is amazing! Roses are Red and Violets are Blue are my favorites of his."

"You read James Patterson?"

"Hell yeah! I haven't read any recently but yeah, I love his work. Mind if I sit down?"

"No, please join me." I sat down and moved my chair closer to her. She smiled and moved her chair a little closer to me.

"So, how does it feel, the newest NXT diva?"

"I'm excited! Gonna make some changes here, that's for sure."

"When do you start training?"

"Well, Trips said that I could take the rest of this week off and that I would start training Monday."

"Trips?" I raised my eyebrow

"Yeah, he said it was cool for me to call him that."

"Nice. Well, if you need someone to spot you when you work out and Liz isn't available, I'd love to help you."

"Thanks, Sami. You sure you won't mind getting tossed around by a girl?"

"As long as it is you, I won't mind at all." I smiled. Man, I wanted to kiss her so badly right now. But, I resisted. It was very hard though. The way she kept biting on her bottom lip, it was driving me insane. I had to stay focused. "So, excited for Saturday night?"

"Hell yes! I can't wait to see what you have planned for us. I even have the perfect outfit to wear. I just hope you like it."

"Leyna, I am sure I will love it." I looked at Leyna and she looked back at me. There was something in her eyes, it was almost as if she was telling me to kiss her. I was just about to lean forward and see if I was correct when again, I heard the accent…the fucking accent.

"Well look who has returned!" Adrian said walking right over to the table where Leyna and I were sitting. Leyna smiled but I could tell it wasn't as great a smile as I had gotten.

"Hey Adrian! It's official! I am the newest NXT Diva!"

"Awesome! You are going to be amazing here! Next champion, I just know it." Adrian glared at me as he took a seat on the other side of Leyna. I wanted to punch Adrian so badly right now. Every single time I was about to get somewhere, there he was. "So, what were you two talking about over here? Sami telling you tales of all the matches he's won?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

"Um, well no. We were actually talking about our date Saturday." Leyna said smiling back at me. I smiled back at her and then cut my eyes at Adrian as I watched his face slightly fall.

"Well, since we are on the subject of dates, how does Sunday evening sound for our date, Leyna? Dinner and a movie. I'll even make sure we are back at a decent hour since I know you have to train the next day."

Date? Adrian was taking Leyna on a date too! What the hell?!

"Um, yeah, that sounds great, Adrian." Leyna said smiling at him. It took every fiber of my being not to stand up and punch Adrian right in the nose. There he was again…ruining things for me! "Oh, hey Liz just texted me guys. I have to go. I will see you Saturday, Sami."

"And you will see me Sunday, 'Chelle." Adrian said.

"That's right. See ya guys." Leyna smiled at us both before exiting the cafeteria, leaving me sitting across from my friend.

"Seriously, Adrian! What gives man?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play innocent with me! You know god damn well that I am going out with Leyna and now you decide that you are going to go out with her too!"

"Yeah. She agreed to the date. She's entitled to date around. Last I checked she's not exclusively yours…not that she will ever be yours."

"What does that mean?"

"Face it, Zayn, you just aren't in my league in wrestling and when it comes to women. Why in the world would Leyna want you, someone who can't win a match when she can be with me: the next NXT champion! Think about it, she will be the NXT Women's champion and I will be the NXT champion. We will be the hottest power couple ever. There no way you could ever be that, Sami. I mean, when there is competition, the girl always chooses me anyways."

I clenched my jaw. I knew exactly what he was talking about. He brought up Merissa. That bastard. I wanted to kill him but a thought came into my head. I stood up, pushed in my chair and walked over to Adrian's side. He stood up, ready for a fight. ""Yeah, you may have stolen her from me but uh...where is she now? Oh yeah, that's right. She kicked your ass to the curb too. Shows how good you are. Face it, Neville. Not every woman is going to fall in love with you. Leyna is not going to be one of them. She likes me and she is going to be with me, not to be a power couple. She will be with me because she actually likes me." I gave Adrian a smug grin and walked out of the cafeteria, confident in my words. Adrian was not going to steal Leyna from me. His date idea was awful. Mine as going to be amazing. Thanks to a little help from Liz.

 **A/N: What do you think so far? Who should Leyna choose? Let me know! Comment and follow :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry for the delay...here is the latest chapter of Triple Threat.**

Sami's POV

Saturday Night

'Take a deep breath, Zayn. Everything will be fine.' I said to myself as I paced back and forth my apartment. Tonight was the night I had been waiting for. I was going to go on my date with the lovely Leyna McDaniels. As badly as I was looking forward to the evening, I was still worried about what could go wrong. Adrian's words still haunted my thoughts. Yeah, we were friends but Adrian could be a cutthroat bastard when he wanted to and this time he wanted to. Bringing up Merissa like that was uncalled for but I was still very proud of myself for the comeback that I had given him. That and I had called Liz yesterday to go over everything once more. She gave me a pep talk and assured me that everything was going to be fine. I shook the negative thoughts out of my head and walked over to the mirror to make sure that I looked good I had chosen a nice black shirt and a pair of jeans to wear. I of course had to throw on my signature newsboy hat. Nothing overly fancy but I still wanted to look nice. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost time for me to go so I could pick up Leyna. I ran to my room, sprayed a little cologne on and grabbed my keys and the slip of paper that I had written Leyna's address on. 'You got this, Zayn. Everything is going to turn out great.'

I arrived outside Leyna's condo about 15 minutes later. I was surprised to know that she didn't live too far from me. I grabbed my phone and selected her name to call and tell her that I was here. Seeing Leyna's cute selfie that she took weeks before at Kenzie's gave me a warm feeling. This had to work. There was no other option. "Hello?" I heard her voice and I instantly got a warm feeling inside.

"Yes, I am here to pick up a gorgeous young lady and take her out for a wonderful evening." I said in a nice haughty upper-class voice.

"Oh! Well, let me come out there so we can get going!" Leyna said. I could hear her smile through the voice. Once she hung up, I instantly became nervous again. I took a deep breath and looked up to see Leyna walking out of her condo. I was in awe of her beauty. She had on a red V neck top that fit just right and showed just enough cleavage. The dark blue jeans she wore were amazing. Showed off her amazing curves and hung low and just right. Her black and red hair was styled in soft wavy curls that framed her face. I was in love...more so than I already was. I got out and opened the door for her. Her perfume was intoxicating; I caught hints of orange blossom. "Wow! Leyna, you look…Amazing...beyond amazing." I stammered 'Ugh! Get a grip, Zayn!'

"Aw, thanks, Sami." Leyna smiled as she climbed into my car. I watched her get comfortable and take a look around. I made sure to freshen up the inside of my car earlier in the day. Bonus points for me. Once she was in, I shut her door and went to my side and climbed in.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes I am." Leyna smiled. I smiled back at her and sped off to our destination.

"Am I allowed to know where we are going yet? I hope that I am dressed correctly." Leyna said

"You are dressed just fine. But I can't tell you where we are going. It is a surprise."

"You are going all out for me, huh?"

"You will have to wait and see." Leyna and I had small talk during the drive to the date destination. She was such a blast to talk to. Not overly girly too. She relaxed a bit when she found out that I was not turned off by her Sailor's Mouth. To be honest, I kind of found it hot. I turned the corner and arrived at our date destination: The Oasis Hotel.

"Here we are." I said as I parked the car. I got out and opened Leyna's door for her. I watched her face as she tried to figure out what this place had to do with our date.

"We are having our date in a hotel?" Leyna asked

"No, no we are not." I said as I took Leyna's hand in mine and led her into the hotel.

"We are eating in the restaurant in the hotel?"

"Nope."

Leyna looked at me with a confused look on her face. "I'm confused."

"No need for that, it will all make sense shortly." I nodded at the front desk clerk whom I had already talked to earlier to get everything planned. She nodded and pointed me to the elevators. "Right this way, Miss McDaniels." I said.

Leyna and I got into the elevator and I pressed the button all the way to the very top. Once it started going up, I felt Leyna squeeze my hand slightly. She must have been afraid of elevators. I held her a little closer as I watched the numbers climb higher and higher. A few moments later, we had reached the destination for our date. "Close your eyes, Leyna." She closed her eyes and I led her out to where our date was to be held. I opened the door and led her out to the rooftop of the hotel. Our date was a romantic candle lit rooftop dinner for two under the stars. I had waiters up there to serve us and I even had a musician playing soft guitar music. I stood behind Leyna and put my hands on her shoulders. "Open your eyes," Once she opened her eyes, I heard her gasp in surprise.

"Sami!" she gasped in awe. "This…this is absolutely amazing! You didn't have to do all of this for me."

"Yes I did. You are amazing and special and you deserve an amazing and special date." I walked us over to our table and pulled out Leyna's chair. Our waiter poured us each a glass of wine and told us that our meals would be ready shortly.

"My God, Sami! This is amazing!"

"I am so glad that you are enjoying this."

"How could I not?" Leyna looked up at the sky "The sky is so clear and bright! So many stars."

"Gorgeous night with a gorgeous woman." I said reaching across the table and gently holding Leyna's hand.

"You are too sweet." Leyna smiled as she took a sip of her wine. "Well, since we have some time before our meal gets here, is there anything that you would like to know about me?"

"Well, let me be lame, where are you from?"

"That's not lame. You have to know the basics about someone." Leyna laughed "I am from Atlanta, Georgia but I wasn't born there."

"Oh? Where were you born?"

"I was born in Edmonton."

I almost choked on my sip of wine. There was no way. "Edmonton? As in Edmonton, Alberta Canada?"

"Yeah, that's right. I am Canadian. Well, Canadian-American but yeah."

"May I ask one more question and then you can ask me one." I asked.

"Of course, Sami."

"How did a gorgeous and intelligent woman like you get into wrestling?"

"Oh, that's an easy question. It all has to do with my Papa. My grandpa was in the Navy when he was younger and he was a tough guy. Always picking fights with people and getting sent to the brig. He was strong and people just liked to challenge him. When he was done with the Navy, he met up with someone that was huge in Canada for wrestling, they became really good friends and he got my grandpa into wrestling. That guy was Stu Hart, by the way. Anyway, after my grandpa was done with wrestling, he would still watch it all the time. When I lived with him, we would always watch it together. He saw that I was interested in learning so he called Stu up and had me work in the Dungeon at times to learn moves. They both said that I had skills and that I should look into maybe becoming a wrestler, the rest is history."

I was in awe. "Wait, your grandfather was friends with Stu Hart? The Stu Hart?"

"Yeah! They were great friends."

"Wow, that is amazing. Does that mean you know how to do a Sharpshooter?" I laughed

"Yeah I can do it. But I won't be doing it when I debut. I have another idea for a submission." Leyna laughed. "Okay, I answered your two questions. My turn. Where are you from?"

"Well, we have something in common. I am from Montreal."

Leyna almost choked on her wine. "No way! You're from Montreal?"

"Yeah. Is that a bad thing?"

"No!" Leyna said quickly. "It's just…I always wanted to visit Montreal. It was a dream of mine. My grandpa and I were supposed to take a trip to Montreal one day, but it never happened."

"May I ask why?" I asked cautiously.

"He, um got really sick. He passed away a few months ago."

Damn. Why did I ask her that? "Oh God, Leyna. I am so sorry. I wish I didn't ask you that."

"Sami, no. Don't be upset at all. It's OK. I promise. He would always tell me such great things about Montreal and I just always wanted to visit there."

"Well, I don't mean to come off too strong or anything but, during our next decent break, when I head back home, I would love to take you with me." I downed my wine quickly. I couldn't believe what I had just said.

"Sami, I would love to come with you. I just don't want to be a bother to you or anything."

"Leyna, you would never be a bother to me. I would be honored and I would love to have you be with me."

"Well, in that case, I would love to come with you to Montreal."

"I was hoping you would say that. The next time we get time off, pack your bags, you are coming with me."

The smile on Leyna's face was amazing. I had made her so happy. We made a little more small talk before the waiters brought out our dinner. From talking to Liz, I knew exactly what to have for dinner. The waiters brought out roasted lobster tails and shrimp scampi skewers over wild rice. The look on Leyna's face let me know that I had made the right choice.

"Sami! This is a wonderful dinner! How did you know that I love seafood?"

"Lucky guess?'

"Well you are doing a damn good job." Our conversation halted slightly as we indulged ourselves on the amazing dinner. After our dinner and two more glasses of wine, Leyna and I left the table and walked over to the side of the hotel to look out at the beautiful night scene. The city looked amazing at night. I stood behind Leyna and held her close as we looked at the view. I glanced over at the guitar player and nodded at him. He changed the tune of the music and played a soft song that would be perfect to dance to.

"Leyna, may I have this dance?"

"Of course," Leyna smiled. I took her hand and led her over to a free area on the rooftop. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me as we slowly danced together. The mix of my cologne and her perfume was perfect. Everything about this night was perfect. Leyna gazed into my eyes and smiled at me….and then I stepped on her foot. "Ouch!" Leyna cried out.

"Oh! Damn it, I am so sorry, Leyna. Are you okay?" I asked. 'Good going, Zayn! Step on her foot. You clumsy oaf!'

"I'm fine, Sami." Leyna laughed.

"I'm sorry…I haven't been on a date in a long while…haven't done much dancing…I…" And now I was stammering all over the place. Sami the Awkward…yep, there he is.

"Sami, it's fine. I'm tough. You and your two left feet aren't going to hurt me." Leyna laughed. I laughed and started to relax again. She was amazing. I had to do it. It was now or never. The mood was right and the wine was going to help me. I moved a strand of her black and red hair away from her face, leaned forward and planted a kiss on Leyna's soft lips. I felt her body relax and pressed herself into me and returned the kiss. The taste of the wine on her tongue was intoxicating, her strawberry lip gloss, so sweet. I broke the kiss and watched Leyna's face for some sort of sign. Leyna gazed at me, bit down on her bottom lip and motioned me to head back to the table. I took her hand and we walked over to the table. I thought Leyna was going to sit down but instead she pushed me into my chair. I watched as Leyna proceeded to sit on my lap and wrap her arms around my neck. "Kiss me again, Sami."

"With pleasure," I pulled Leyna to me and kiss her deeply. I had been waiting for this moment ever since I first saw Leyna. I wanted to just be with her and kiss her and now it was happening. Her lips were so soft and I gave her bottom lip little nibbles. She moaned softly every time I did. Ugh, her moans. Every time she moaned, I felt myself grow harder and it didn't help that she was straddled on my lap. I was getting so worked up. I ran my fingers up and down her back, savoring her whimpers. I tugged on her shirt, wanting to pull it off of her. Leyna's hands were busy doing the same to my shirt, she wanted it off. I seriously hoped the waiters were gone and the guitar player wasn't paying attention. "Leyna," I managed to say during a break in the kissing.

"Shhh, it's okay Sami. I want this. I want you." Leyna started to pull her shirt up and over her head. My words got caught in my throat. She looked so sexy sitting on my lap in her pink and black bra; her heaving breasts begging me to let them free so I could play with them…and oh, how I wanted to play with them. Leyna leaned forward and kissed me again. This time, there was such passion behind the kiss. She was worked up and ready for me. I began to reach around and unhook her bra but something in my head stopped me. I couldn't do this with Leyna. As badly as I wanted to, I could not bring myself to having sex with her on the first date.

"Leyna, I can't do this." I said as I broke the kiss.

"Sami?" Leyna asked, her eyes full of question and a little hurt.

"Leyna, I want you badly, I really do…but I can't do this with you…not right now."

"Oh," Leyna climbed off of my lap and went back to her seat. She slowly put her top back on and looked away and drank her wine in silence. I felt awful. I could just tell by the look on her face that she was upset and hurt by what I had said. I opened my mouth to say something but I had a feeling that no matter what I would say, it wouldn't help the situation. I had ruined the date. Good going, Zayn. I might as well put a bow on Leyna's head and deliver her to Adrian because I had fucked up royally.

"Do you want anything more to drink?" I asked. God, it felt so awkward to talk to her now.

"Nope." She said shortly.

"Want to dance a little more?"

"No."

"Want me to drive you back home?" I already knew the answer

"Yes." Leyna stood up and walked over to the door to get off the rooftop. This was going to be a very painful drive back to Leyna's place. I got up to follow Leyna out and she made sure to walk ahead of me, not wanting me close to her at all. Even in the elevator, where I was sure she would want to stand close to me, she stood away from me, her arms crossed over her body. I sighed heavily as we walked to my car. I opened her door for her and she slid in without looking at me. I closed the door and headed to my side, not looking forward to the drive home at all.

We drove in silence; painful awkward silence and it was all my fault. I looked over at Leyna but she was either looking out the window or looking down at her phone. I had to try and make this right.

"Leyna, look…I wanted to explain about what happened back there,"

"You don't need to, Sami." Leyna said quickly.

"Yes I do, look just let me explain and then you will understand-"

"Sami," Leyna held her hands up and cut me off 'You don't need to say or explain anything. I get it. I understand completely."

"I don't think you do,"

"Whatever." Leyna sighed and went back to her phone. I clenched my jaw and tried to keep the frustration and anger I was feeling from boiling over. I remained silent and continued the awkward drive to Leyna's. I reached her place about five minutes later. I pulled over to the curb and cut the engine.

"Leyna, will you please talk to me?" I pleaded

"There is nothing more to say, Sami. You made everything clear earlier." Leyna snapped. I noticed her reach for the door handle. I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed her on the shoulder.

"Leyna, please. Don't do this."

"Let go of me."

"Can I get a kiss goodbye?"

Leyna narrowed her eyes at me and shoved my hand off of her shoulder. "No, you can't." She stared at me and I could see her eyes start to fill with tears.

"Leyna, I'm sorry," I said softly

"Save it." I saw a tear fall down her cheek. Leyna wiped it away quickly and opened the door. She slammed it behind her and ran up the sidewalk and into her house. I sat there in disbelief and anger. I ruined everything and the worse thing? I had made her cry. The only reason that I told her no was out of respect for her and somehow, it turned into something negative and now Leyna was furious with me and would probably never want to talk to me again.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I slammed by head into my headrest in sheer frustration. I started the car and sped off down the road and to my house. As I drove, I could still smell the faint scent of her perfume. Now I wanted to cry.

 **A/N Poor Sami! He was trying to do the right thing and it just blew up in his face! What do you think is going to happen next? Will Leyna forgive Sami or will Adrian interfere? Comment and review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Leyna's POV

I couldn't get into my house fast enough. I slammed the door and stood with my back on the door. I couldn't hold the tears back. I cracked and broke down in tears. I couldn't make them stop. I slid down the door and fell to the floor, sobbing. In a short span of time, I had gone from having the best night of my life to wanting to die. I opened myself up to Sami. I thought that he wanted me as much as I wanted him. I was finally ready to tear down the wall that I had built for years and let someone in and see me in that way and what happened? Rejection. That's what happened. He turned me down. As soon as I took my shirt off, he turned me down. I looked down at my fat stomach and started to sob again. Damn my weight. Damn my ugliness. Damn me for thinking that anyone would want to see me like that and find it attractive. How could I have been so stupid? I wiped my face and picked myself up off the floor. I slowly made my way upstairs to my bedroom and climbed into bed with all of my clothes on. I didn't want to see my body at all; just like Sami didn't want to see it. I buried my face in my hands and cried again. I suddenly felt my phone buzz. I knew that it was Sami and I didn't want to talk to him at all. I glanced at my phone and saw that it wasn't Sami's number on my screen but Adrian's. I unlocked my phone and read the message.

(Adrian) Hey 'Chelle. Wanted to see how you were doing.

(Me) I've been better.

(Adrian) How was your date with Sami?

(Me) Awful. Fucking awful.

(Adrian) 'Chelle. I am so sorry. What happened?

(Me) He took one look at my ugly fat body and turned me down. I thought that he wanted me and then he shut me down. I feel so ugly and awful, Adrian.

(Adrian) 'Chelle. Stop. You are not ugly. You are gorgeous. If Sami can't see that, he is blind.

(Me) Whatever. This is why I've been single and alone for years. No one wants an ugly fat girl like me.

(Adrian) Leyna. Stop. I will not stand to hear you say such lies about yourself. You are amazingly beautiful. I for once can't wait to see you tomorrow.

(Me) I'll make sure to wear a potato sack

(Adrian) No. I will make a request. I want you to wear something tight and short that shows off those sexy curves of yours. And something that you won't mind getting crumpled on my floor at the end of the night.

(Me) Oh really?

(Adrian) Yes, really. We may not make it to the end of the date.

(Me) You've suddenly made me feel a little better about myself.

(Adrian) I will take a little. But tomorrow night, 'Chelle I want it all and I want all of you. Be ready.

I re read Adrian's texts to me and suddenly I felt pretty and wanted and desired. Sami may not have wanted anything to do with me but Adrian sure did. If Sami didn't want to experience my talents, perhaps the Man that Gravity Forgot would like to experience it.

Meanwhile:

Sami's POV

I arrived at my house in record time. I was amazed that I didn't get a speeding ticket. Even if I had, I don't think I would have cared. I slammed my door and stormed into my house and went into my room, changed into a pair of shorts and turned on the TV. I lied down in bed and tried to focus on the program on TV but all I could think about was the earlier actions that I had with Leyna. I was kicking myself; I should have took it further. She was into it. She wanted it and she wanted me. She looked so hot sitting on my lap in her bra. I knew that she had a big chest but damn, they were massive! But damn it all, Good guy Sami ruined that. Good guy wanted to wait and not have sex on the first date and look where that got me? Lying in bed alone; upset and highly frustrated. Anger frustrated and sexually frustrated. I sighed and closed my eyes. My mind instantly started to wander. I could feel Leyna's soft lips on mine. I could taste the sweet wine that lingered on her tongue. I could feel her skin against mine and hear her whisper how much she wanted me. My cock started to throb at the memory. I slid my hand inside my shorts and began to stroke. Slow at first as I thought about slowly pulling her shirt off, revealing her gorgeous breasts. I wanted to pluck and twirl her nipples and hear her moan for me. I stroked a little faster, imagining twirling my tongue over the hard brown nipples, grazing my teeth over them, gently sucking. A moan escaped my lips as I stroked faster, thinking about lying Leyna down on my bed and slowly undoing her jeans, sliding them down and off her long smooth legs. Gently nipping at her thighs, hearing her beg for me to taste her. I stroked faster still, I could almost smell her. I could feel the wetness through her panties, she wanted me so badly. I teased her slightly, kissing her through the panties, hearing her hiss and beg me to taste her already. I enjoyed hearing her beg but I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to taste her. I slowly slid her panties down and slid my tongue gently over her smooth folds. I stroked harder and faster, imagining myself licking and eating her, sucking and flicking on her swollen clit, hearing her call my name. I stopped only to climb on top of her and bury myself into her wetness. She felt so good, I wished my hand was her warm pussy. I could hear her cry out for me to go faster. I stroked faster as I thought of fucking her faster, I had to make her cum. "Oh Leyna...cum for me..." I cried out. I could hear her telling me she was close. I pounded faster, I stroked harder. "Aww, fuck...God Leyna..." I felt myself release all over. The vivid dream of Leyna, gone. I sighed heavily. I really should have kept going with Leyna. As I cleaned myself up, I secretly hoped that I would still have a chance to make my dream a reality.

 **A/N: Sounds like Sami really wants Leyna in the worst way...so why didn't he pursue her on the date? And what do you think is going to happen with Leyna and Adrian? Sounds like he is going to weasel on in and take advantage of the situation. What do you think? Comment, review and let me know! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Adrian's POV

I was currently on my way to Leyna's condo to pick her up for our date. I had called her earlier to get her address and let her know where we would be going. I had decided to take her to one of my favorite nightclubs, Blue Raven. It was a place where I was well known and quite popular. And of course, a nice nightclub would be a great place for Leyna to wear something to show off her body. Just thinking about what little number she had decided to wear for me made me speed a little faster to her house. I arrived a few minutes later and parked on the curb out front of her condo. I sent her a quick text letting her know that I was outside. A few moments later, the front door opened and out came Leyna…and my jaw dropped to the floor of my car. Leyna had decided to wear a super tight and very short red minidress that made her long legs even longer. She had on a pair of black heels and her hair was done in a natural curly style. Needless to say, she looked breathtaking.

"Wow!" I managed to say as Leyna climbed carefully into my car.

"Is that all you can say, Adrian?" Leyna giggled

"I'm just…you look gorgeous, 'Chelle."

"You are looking pretty good yourself," Leyna said

"Oh this?" I looked down at my blue button up and black slacks. "This is nothing. You are the star here tonight,"

"You really think so?"

"Yes, Leyna. I know so." I ran my fingers through her curls and watched her shiver at my touch. Huh, is she thought that was something, wait until later tonight. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's do this."

Leyna and I arrived at Blue Raven about 10 minutes later. Once we were inside, the energy was off the charts as always, even more so considering it was a Sunday. I led Leyna over to the bar to get some drinks. We both settled on vodka. After about three drinks, I took Leyna's hand and led her to the dancefloor. We managed to find a nice spot and instantly start to dance. The song had a great beat and Leyna knew how to move her hips and grind to the beat of the music. My hands instantly went to her hips and held on. Her dance moves were turning me on so much. The smell of the perfume on her skin was exotic. How the hell could Sami not want to be with Leyna? She was gorgeous! Just dancing and grinding with her on the dance floor, feeling the heat radiate off our bodies was turning me on so much, I knew she could tell.

"Hey Adrian," I turned around to see how was talking to me and interrupting my dance session with Leyna. It was Tyler Breeze.

"Hey, Tyler! What's up?"

"Nothing, me and some uggos are out having a good time away from work. I would ask what you are doing but I can already tell. Who is this gorgeous lady?"

I turned to the bar area and saw Enzo Amore, Colin Cassady, Sasha Banks, Becky Lynch and Kevin Owens all sitting at a table talking and drinking. I wasn't too thrilled with Owens being there considering he was Sami's friend. I grinned and spun Leyna around "This, is Leyna McDaniels. She starts training at the Performance Center tomorrow."

"Well, Leyna. Welcome to the NXT team. Glad they finally hired someone gorgeous to be on the roster."

"Thanks Tyler," Leyna smiled.

"Adrian, you and Miss Leyna look very close...if you know what I mean."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes,"

"I wish...if Zayn wasn't trying to ruin things for me." I noticed Leyna flinch slightly when I said Sami's name. I put my arm around her to comfort her.

"Zayn? That Uggo? Please. Leyna should be with gorgeous people like us."

"Exactly, but from what I heard, Zayn might have fucked up and ruined his chances."

"And it looks like Leyna is feeling you anyways," I looked as Leyna wrapped her arms around my neck and started to nibble on my neck.

"Tyler, do me a favor, take a selfie of us...send it to Zayn."

"You are terrible...I love it!" Tyler pulled out his Iphone and took a quick picture of Leyna and myself wrapped in each other's arms all smiles. "How's that?" Tyler handed me his fur-covered phone and I looked at the picture. I smiled inside and out. Leyna and I looked great together. We looked like we should be together.

"Its perfect. Send it to Sami."

"Right now?"

"No better time than the present. Take some selfies with the other guys and then send them all at once…make me and Leyna's pic the last one he sees."

"Adrian, I thought Sami was your friend." Tyler asked

"He is, but this isn't about friendship at all."

"Well, I will leave you and the lovely Leyna to it…don't get into too much trouble." Tyler laughed as he walked over to the table, to share the news that he had just learned.

"You want to keep dancing, 'Chelle?" I asked

"Yes," The song had changed to a song by Rihanna. "Ooh, I love Rihanna. Her music always gets me going."

"Well, let's see it then," I pleaded. Leyna smiled at me and instantly started a very sexy dance routine. With every move and swivel of her hips, I watched her dress inch up higher and higher. It got so high that I was able to see the very bottom of her ample booty. Nothing was covering them which made me even more turned on. Leyna turned around and back up against me, grinding herself all over me. There was no way that she couldn't tell how turned on I was…or maybe that was why she was going this.

"Mmmm, are you enjoying yourself, Mr. Neville?" Leyna purred. God, why did you have to say it like that?

"What gave you that idea, Miss McDaniels?" I asked innocently.

"Well," Leyna turned around to face me. She looked me in the eyes as her right hand slowly wandered down my chest, down my stomach and ever so gently over the growing bulge that was forming in my pants. "Need I say more?"

"Do…you want to keep dancing?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"No,"

"Oh, what do you want to do then?" I whispered in her ear.

"I think we should head to your place." Leyna said tugging gently on my shirt.

"You don't want to dance anymore?"

"Adrian…" Leyna gazed into my eyes and pressed her body up against mine "your place. Now."

"Yes, ma'am" I took Leyna by the hand and led her out the door of the nightclub. We climbed into my car and I drove as quickly as I could back to my place. I tried so hard to concentrate on the road. Not that I wasn't fighting the slight effects of the three tequilas shots I had taken, but Leyna's left hand was gently grazing my thigh. I managed to pull into my driveway and shut the car off. We both got out the car and walked up the sidewalk to my front door. I struggled with my keys as Leyna tugged on my shirt. She was so ready for me. I finally got the door open and we quickly walked inside. I closed the door and proceeded to slam Leyna up against the door.

"You ready for this?" I asked looking into her eyes, eyes had held such hunger and want.

"Adrian, shut up and fuck me already,"

I grinned and pulled Leyna's hair, "As you wish, 'Chelle." Before she could respond, I pressed my lips onto hers. They were so full and soft, the lingering taste of vodka on her tongue. I broke the kiss to slowly kiss and lick her neck, hearing her moan just turned me on even more. I slid the straps of her dress down to reveal a red and black bra. "This, needs to go." I quickly unhooked the bra and watched Leyna's massive breasts fall out. My mouth started to water. I leaned down and took her right nipple into my mouth, kissing and licking and gently grazing my teeth over it.

"Oh," Leyna moaned gently

"Yes, 'Chelle?" I asked, rolling the hard nipple between my fingers.

"Feels so good…"

"Good isn't good enough," I slid my hand down over her stomach and to the edge of her dress. I barely ran my hand over her and I could feel so much heat. "Mmm, you ready for me?"

"Yes!" Leyna growled.

"I want to feel how ready you are," I slid my hand up Leyna's short dress and ran my fingers over her silky thong. She was so hot and wet and it was all for me. I pulled her thong off to the side and slid a finger deep inside her wetness.

"Oh God!" Leyna cried out.

"Yeah, does that feel good, 'Chelle?" I asked as I slid another finger inside and pumped a little faster.

"Adrian…please…"

"Please what, 'Chelle?"

"Take me…please I need to feel you inside me."

"As you wish," I slid my fingers out and quickly unbuckled and unzipped my pants. My cock was so hard and ready. I quickly grabbed the condom I had in my pocket and slid it on. I raised Leyna's dress up and over her ass, ripped her thong clean off her body and slowly buried myself deep inside of her. "God damn, 'Chelle…"

"Oh God, Adrian, you feel amazing!" Leyna moaned as I slowly slid in and out of her wetness. She felt so good, her muscles gripped me so tightly. "Don't stop, give me more,"

"I won't stop until you cum all over my cock," I growled in Leyna's ear. I picked up the pace and pounded into Leyna with short and fast strokes. Her body was banging up against the wall but she didn't care. She wrapped her legs around my waist and ran her fingernails over my back.

"Oh, Adrian, yes…fuck me baby..give it to me."

"You gonna cum for me, 'Chelle?"

"I'm so close, Adrian…please don't stop."

"I won't, baby…I won't."

"Go faster…go crazy on me…make me cum, please…" Hearing her beg for it just drove me over the edge. I turned the speed up and pounded into her at an insane pace. I could feel her muscles tighten and grip onto me. She was there…just a little more…

"Oh God, Adrian…I'm gonna….oh fuck. Adrian…I'm gonna cum….oh God!" Leyna cried out as she came and came hard. I didn't last much longer than she did. I growled as I released. Leyna and I fell down onto the floor and held each other close. I looked at her, her eyes were closed, her breathing was fast and there was sweat on her brow and her hair was messy. And she still looked beautiful.

"How was that for a first date?" I asked.

Leyna opened her eyes and laughed. "Best date I have ever had. You are amazing!"

"You feel wonderful. The way that you were moaning and begging, I couldn't resist."

"What can I say, you were great."

"Are you going to stay with me tonight?" I asked

"Adrian, as badly as I want to, I really can't."

"Why not?" I asked feeling dejected

"I start training at the Performance Center tomorrow. I need to be home and get ready. I can't show up there tomorrow with messy hair and a wrinkled dress."

"Yeah, that's true. So, I guess that means that I have to take you home?"

"Yeah sadly…but we can lay here for a little bit if you like."

"At least so I can catch my breath." I laughed.

"Fair enough."

"So, I have to ask, because I need to know. Does this make you and me an official item?"

"Ummm," Leyna hesitated. No….this is not what I wanted to hear. "I don't think I can answer that, Adrian."

"Why not? We have a connection, not just the sexual one we just had…but a real connection. What more do you need?"

"I'm just not sure, Adrian."

"What's not to be sure about? You said that Sami rejected you. Why would you want someone like that?" Leyna started to glare at me and I knew that I was taking this a little too far. "I'm sorry. I can't force you to make a decision like that. Just know that I would never reject you like that."

"I know," Leyna calmed down and laid down next to me. "I'm gonna close my eyes, wake me up if I start snoring."

"You got it, 'Chelle." I laid there next to Leyna and thought about everything that had just taken place. I was able to seal the deal with Leyna and she loved every second of it. But for some reason, Sami still had some sort of hold on her so much that she wouldn't say that she wanted to be with me. What the hell did Sami have that I didn't?

 **A/N: Well, Leyna and Adrian had a fun date. But Leyna doesn't know if she really loves Adrian or if she still likes Sami, even though she is very upset with him. What do you think is going to happen? Comment, review and follow! Thanks! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Leyna's POV

Monday Morning

Performance Center

I happily pulled into the parking lot of the WWE Performance Center. It felt so surreal yet so right for me to finally be here. Today was my first day here and I was ready to train and learn. I saw Liz's Black Navigator and I pulled my red Jeep next to hers. I climbed out and got my travel bag out of the backseat. I took a deep breath and walked into the Performance Center. It was amazing in there. There were so many wrestling rings and tons of equipment to work out on. I headed to the restroom so I could change into something to train in. After I had my outfit on of a purple and silver top and matching short shorts and of course a pair of black wrestling boots, I exited the restroom and made my way to one of the rings where I found Liz waiting for me.

"You made it!" Liz cheered

"Well of course I made it! I have been waiting for this for the longest. So," I climbed into the ring "How does this all work?"

"Well, BossMan and Stephanie have of course put me in charge of getting you all trained up. They think I would be good and handling you for some reason."

"Makes no sense," I laughed. "Okay then, trainer, where do we start?"

"Well, you gotta learn how to run the ropes properly. Shouldn't be too hard for you, with your Dungeon training and all." Liz said

"Exactly, I don't think I need to do that basic of training. Let's just work on some holds and suplexes." I suggested

"You got it, let's go." Liz and I stood in the center of the ring and locked up in a collar and elbow tie up. Liz whipped me into the ropes and connected with a clothesline. I laid on the mat and tried to regain my composure. "You okay down there?"

"Yeah…I'm good."

"So," Liz started as she put me into a rest hold submission. "Tell me about the date with Sami."

I sighed deeply. I was doing such a good job not thinking about him. "I'd rather not." I broke the hold and connected with a couple forearms. I caught Liz in the gut and gave her a double underhook suplex. "Let's do a DDT next."

"Fine…but I still want to know about the date." Liz said with persistence. I rolled my eyes and got Liz into position for a nice DDT. "Damn girl! Not so hard."

"Well stop asking me about him. I don't want to talk about it. Now if you want to hear about a date, I will gladly tell you about my date with Adrian." I began to smile at the thought.

Liz narrowed her eyes at me as she whipped me into the ropes again. She went for another clothesline but I ducked it. I bounced of the ropes again only to be dropped down by a power slam. "I don't want to hear about Adrian."

"Well," I said catching my breath 'I refuse to talk about the other date."

"You damn McNugget." Liz laughed.

"Oh, don't you even go there with me, Liz!" I growled.

"I need some barbecue sauce…there is a huge McNugget in the ring!" Liz laughed as she stood up. She looked over her shoulder at something and grinned. "Let's go, Nugget…"

"I swear, there are times where I just can't stand you." I said as I went Liz to the ropes, she ducked the first clothesline but when she came back towards me, she collapsed on the ring mat and howled in pain, holding her left ankle.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Lizzie!" I cried as I rushed to my sister's side. "Are you okay?"

"My ankle…I think I landed on it wrong."

"Mahone! You alright?" I looked up to see Triple H climb into the ring to check on Liz. I also happened to see Sami also heading to the ring…much to my displeasure.

"I think its my ankle, Bossman! Could you help me to the trainer's room? Maybe Sami could work with Leyna?"

"I don't think-

"That's a great idea. You okay with this, Zayn?" Triple H asked

"Yeah, I am okay with that." Sami said.

'Fuck!' I swore to myself. "Hey, I can take Liz to the Trainer's room for you, Bossman. I know how busy you are." It was a stretch but I had to try. I did not want to work with Sami. I didn't want to be around Sami.

"I appreciate your concern, Leyna, but as this is your first day here, I would much rather have you get training in. Don't worry, Sami will take good care of you." Triple H said before helping Liz out of the ring. I shook my head in defeat and turned around to see Sami looking at me.

"What? What are you looking at? Oh wait, I know…the fat girl is showing too much skin for your taste. A burlap sack work better?" I snapped.

"Leyna, please. I need you to listen to me so I can explain."

"No! I don't need to listen to you. Bossman wants me to train with you, that's all that going to happen. Just training. Nothing more. Now, let's go." I stood in the center of the ring ready for Sami to lock up with me. He sighed and we were in a collar and elbow tie up. I broke the hold and caught Sami with a forearm. While he was stunned, I whipped him into the ropes and hit him with a stiff clothesline. It felt really good.

"Leyna, please," Sami pleaded as he attempted to regain his composure.

"No!" I yelled as I stomped Sami in the shoulder. "I don't want to hear it." I sat Sami up and kicked him in the back then ran to the ropes and did a flip over his head, slamming his face into the mat. God, beating him up felt really good. I was slightly impressed that Sami was taking the hits that I was giving him and not really dishing any back.

"Look, Leyna! You need to listen to me." Sami demanded once he was back on his feet.

"No, I don't. As I said, you made it very clear how you felt about me."

Sami ran his fingers through his hair in sheer frustration. "God damn it, I can't deal with this."

"Good. Go. Leave. Find some skinny bitch. That's your type of course." I turned to walk away but Sami grabbed me by the arm. He caught me in the gut and had me doubled over. He then sent me into the ropes and caught me in a spinning power bomb and dropped me flat on the mat. As I laid there stunned and in pain, I felt Sami climb on top of me, seemingly going for a pin fall but instead of the typical pin fall, Sami had his entire body on top of mine and had my wrists pinned down. "Let me go, Sami." I demanded once I caught my breath

"No. Not until you stop being stubborn and listen to me."

"I refuse to listen to you! I heard you loud and clear Saturday night. Now, get off of me!"

"Nope. I am staying put until you listen to me." Sami grinned as he continued to lay on top of me. The more I tried to writhe underneath him, the more weight he put on top of me and the more he gripped my wrists. "You gonna listen yet, Leyna?"

"Nope."

"Well, its not like you can escape so you really don't have a choice but to listen to me." Sami smiled. "Now, be a good girl and listen to what I have to say."

"Whatever," I spat back.

"So feisty." Sami grinned. "Now, the reason why I didn't go all the way with you Saturday night is simple. I have respect for you. It would not be in good taste to jump and have sex with someone on the very first date. That is just not my thing. That is the only reason why I did not do anything with you, Leyna. But, you have to know that I wanted to…oh God how I wanted to. Having you sit on my lap, in just your bra and your jeans, I know you could feel how much I was enjoying myself. You are a goddess and there will be the right time where I will worship your body and drive you absolutely InZayn."

I laid there and looked into Sami's eyes. His eyes and face showed signs that he was telling the truth. And goodness knows that I could feel that he was enjoying himself. Wait, he was getting turned on. That had to mean that he enjoyed what he saw. I mean, what guy would be turned on by someone that he didn't find sexually attractive. It suddenly came to me that Sami was lying on top of me…in the middle of the ring…in the very full and busy Performance Center! "Sami, get off of me."

"Not until you believe me."

"I believe you Sami. I do."

"Fine." Sami slowly slid himself off of me and stood up and walked over to one of the corners. I sat up and looked at him. Yes, it was very obvious that he was turned on and worked up. I tried not to stare but I couldn't help myself. "Like what you see, Leyna?"

"Huh, what? I'm not looking at anything." I lied.

"Yeah, sure. I don't believe you."

"That's on you. I accept what you said but I am still upset. But I will tell you this, Sami Zayn," I walked over and got right in Sami's face. I made sure to press myself against his body. "If you want me as much as you say and as much as your body shows that you do, you are going to have to step your game up, babe. I appreciate a good guy but sometimes, you gonna be a little bad."

"Is that so?" Sami whispered in my ear. I even felt his tongue gently flick over my ear lobe. I about lost it.

"Yes, yes it is." I squeaked out. I had to try and keep it together. I was not going to get turned on at work. It was not going to happen. "So, what are gonna do about that?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and find out." Sami gently held my chin and brought my face close to his lips. He brought his lips close to mine…but didn't kiss me. Instead he climbed out of the ring and walked over to his gym bag. He grabbed something out of it and placed it on top of my gym bag. He turned back to look at me. He gave me a wink and walked away, leaving me completely turned on and wanting more. I quickly rushed out of the ring to see what Sami had left on top of my bag. It was a book that read '25 Things to do and see in Montreal" The note taped to the book simply read:

I remember how much you want to go to Montreal. I meant what I said. I will take you with me. We can go as just friends but we would have so much more fun if we go as lovers.


	11. Chapter 11

Sami's POV

I made my way to the cafeteria and sat down at a table far away from the entrance. I felt great! I couldn't believe that I was able to accomplish what had happened in the ring with Leyna. I blocked out everything and everyone else from the Performance Center and focused on Leyna. Man, lying on top of her like that in the ring was such a thrill. I couldn't help but get turned out and I was able to finally tell my side of the story to her and it seemed like she believed me. I hoped so. I looked up to see Liz walking into the cafeteria with a smile on her face. She saw me and headed right to my table.

"Well, looks like someone's ankle healed up surprisingly fast." I laughed.

"Yeah, the doc is a wonder worker, I tell ya." Liz smirked.

"Cut the crap, Mahone. You did that on purpose. You weren't hurt at all."

"You're right, Sami. I had to think of something to do to get Leyna to listen to you. SO when I saw you walking to the ring, I put my plan into action."

"Does Leyna believe you are hurt?"

"I think so. That's the only bad thing about my idea. She probably thinks that she hurt me on her first day training."

"She's going to be very pissed with you."

"Eh, it'll be worth it. She deserves to be happy."

"Yeah, but I still don't think that I am the right guy to make her happy."

"And why the hell not, Zayn?" Liz demanded

I sighed and pulled my phone from out of my bag. I went into my text messages and opened the message that I had gotten from Tyler Breeze. "Here, look for yourself."

Liz looked at my phone and she instantly was upset. "What the hell is this?"

"That would be my dear 'friend' Adrian with the woman of my dreams looking quite happy with each other. Oh, and rat face Breeze is in the picture as well."

"God damn it,"

"There's more, Lizzie. Pass my phone back." She did and I went to the message that Adrian sent me. "Read this. This one really had me upset."

"'Hey Zayn. Thanks for insulting Leyna and making her upset with you. I can't believe you would turn a sexy woman like her down. But I'm glad you did. She and I had a great time last night on our date…we ended it early and went back to my place…if you know what I mean.'" Liz read the message that Adrian had sent me. Hearing it out loud brought back all the hurt. "Sami…I"

"Liz, I need to know something. Did you know about this? Is what Adrian said the truth? Did he have sex with Leyna last night?"

"Sami…I don't-"

"Liz please. I know Leyna is your sister but I am like your brother. Please, I need to know." I pleaded

Liz sighed and hung her head "Yes, it's true. I saw when Adrian dropped her off at her condo. I called her to see how the date went and she told me."

"Awesome."

"Sami, don't let this discourage you! So he had sex with her…big deal! I guarantee you that she didn't really enjoy herself."

"How do you know?"

"Well, not to go into a lot of details but Adrian was Adrian. He only made sure that he got his…if you catch my drift."

"What a selfish prick." I snapped

"Exactly! SO yeah, she had a good time…its been a while for her but I highly doubt that she really enjoyed herself. And there is more,"

"What's that?"

"Adrian is going to fuck up. He always does. He thinks that he is ahead of the game but he is going to screw up and say or do something that she won't like and when he does, that is when you come in and save the day and get the girl."

"Liz, I am not going to give me. I got her to listen to me so she knows the truth."

"You got her to listen to you? How did you do that?"

"I pinned her down and climbed on top of her and made her listen to me." I grinned.

Liz looked at me in shock. "Wait…you pinned her down and climbed on top of her…in the middle of the packed Performance Center?"

"You damn right I did." I smiled

"Mr. Zayn, I am so proud of you!"

"Ha! Thanks. I must say, being on top of Leyna like that…I kind of didn't want to even talk to her…if you know what I mean."

"I know, Sami. I know."

"I also put that gift we talked about in her gym bag."

"The Montreal tour book?"

"Yeah, I added a nice little note to it too. So I turned her on and I put on the genuine charm."

"Sami Zayn, you are the perfect guy." Liz smiled. "You are so awesome."

"Speaking of awesome…" I started

"Don't say it," Liz warned.

"How is everything going with you and Mike? "

"I couldn't be happier, Sami. He's a great guy! Anyways, back to you. So what's next with Leyna?"

"I don't know. I didn't think that far ahead. I just wanted her to listen to me. She did say that if I wanted her as much as I said that I did that I needed to step my game up."

"Hell, I've been telling you that!"

"So, what do I do?"

"Hmmm," Liz thought for a moment "Okay I got it. I am going to tell Leyna that we need a girls night to celebrate her starting training. We will head to Kenzie's…and I think you and Kevin should meet us there…on accident of course."

"You are brilliant!" I cheered. "You don't think she will get mad if she sees me there?"

"Hell no, Sami. I am telling you, she likes you she just wants to see how much you like her."

"I'll tell you what, you get her to go to Kenzie's with you and I will show her how much I like her and how badly I want her."

"That's what I want to hear, Sami stepping his game up and going after what he wants. You just wait for the text from me and we will get our plan going."


	12. Chapter 12

Leyna's POV

One month later

I was having a much deserved few days off. I had been going nonstop at the Performance Center, honing my craft and just getting better at my moves and skills. Triple H was so impressed by my talent that he had me work my first match with NXT. It was an opening dark match before the actual show taped but I didn't care. The Full Sail crowd was ready to see the newest NXT diva debut. My first match was against Bayley. I had practiced with her in the past and she was okay, just way too happy and perky for my taste. I wasn't feeling her style and I showed it. I let it all out there for the crowd. They were impressed with all of the strength moves that I pulled off. When I hit Bayley with my lifting double underhook face buster finisher that I had dubbed 'The Diva Killer' the crowd wha sin shock. They instantly started to cheer me. I won my first match ever in NXT and Triple H was very proud of me. He assured me that after a couple more dark matches to make sure I was ready, he had plans to debut me on a live NXT show! I had been so busy with wrestling that I really hadn't spent much time with Adrian. He was busy as well trying to obtain the NXT championship. We would go out and get drinks when we were both free and not too tired. Things were okay with us but he was just really focused on winning the title and I really couldn't blame him. I hadn't seen Sami very much, and that made me rather sad. I missed him. I had read the Montreal travel book over and over, highlighting different places that I want to go to.

Adrian and I had made plans a couple days ago to meet up and have some drinks and just spend some time with each other. Since we hadn't talked in a while, I was really looking forward to this little date. I was upstairs in my room trying to find something to wear when my phone started to ring. I looked at the display and saw that it was Adrian calling. I hoped that he wasn't waiting for me outside!

"Hey Adrian," I said. "I'm sorry but I am not ready for the date yet, I hope you aren't already here."

"Hey 'Chelle. That's what I was calling you about, our date."

"Oh? What's up?"

"I kinda need to cancel."

"Cancel?" I asked as I sat on the edge of my bed. "Why? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine, just something came up and I have a chance to really make myself look good to the main roster so I am going to take the chance. You understand, right?"

"Oh, of course I understand, Adrian." I said feeling slightly dejected.

"You are awesome, 'Chelle. I promise we will spend some time with each other soon."

"Of course." I hung up the phone without saying good bye to Adrian. I knew he was really into getting onto the main roster but you would think that not seeing someone that you claimed to really like in a while, would come ahead of main roster dreams. Looks like I would be having a date with my living room TV.

I was currently sitting in the living room of my condo. I had on a pair of yoga pants and a Beatles shirt as always. I was busy watching a rerun of Law & Order: CI. It was a good one because it had Vincent D'Onfrio in it. They were just about to figure out who the killer was when there was a knock on my door. Good thing for my DVR. I paused the show and walked over to the front door. I opened it to see Liz standing in my doorway.

"Hey there, Internet darling." Liz said as she walked into the house.

"Internet darling?" I asked

"Yeah, you haven't checked the latest NXT news?"

"No, wasn't aware that I needed to."

"Well you should. Someone wrote an article about your match with Bayley. They were very impressed with you."

"As they should be." I laughed.

"Don't get too cocky. SO, what are you up to tonight?"

"Watch Bobby Goren solve yet another crime."

"Wait, I thought you and Adrian had plans."

"We did…but he just called and cancelled on me."

"Oh really? Why did he do that?"

"He said he had an opportunity to make himself look good to the higher ups and get a better chance and getting called up to the main roster."

"Wow, what a total asshole."

"Eh, its whatever, I will just spend time with Bobby Goren."

"Well, you need to tell him that you will see him later."

"And why is that?"

"We need a girls night out. We haven't had one in a while and we need to celebrate your debut."

"Eh, I really don't feel like going out tonight. We could just have some drinks here. Besides, maybe Adrian will call later and want to hang out?"

"Nope, you aren't getting out of this one, Sailor!" Before I could say anything, Liz had lead me upstairs to my bedroom. "Now, you sit down there and I will pick out something for you to wear."

"Oh God, you are going to dress me? You do know that I don't own any Doctor Who dresses? I bought those for you."

"Leyna, you genius! I will wear that police box dress you bought for me! Now, to get you looking all good."

"Yeah, good luck with that one." Liz stuck her tongue out at me before starting to raid my closet to find something for me to wear. After about 10 painful minutes of rejecting every outfit idea she came up with, Liz finally found something that I somewhat approved of.

"Okay, you rock this denim mini skirt to show off those insane curves of yours, you wear this Clash shirt and then rock these amazing black and red skull heels. I will flat-iron your hair out and then you will be all set."

"I guess I accept this outfit." I grabbed the clothes from Liz and headed to my bathroom to get dressed while she heated up my flat iron to attempt to tackle my super curly/kinky hair.

"Woo! Check out this sexy mama!" Liz howled once I came out of the bathroom all dressed up.

"Oh please," I laughed as I sat down so Liz could to do something with my hair.

"What? Girl, you need to clean your mirrors with Windex or something. You are amazingly gorgeous and beautiful."

"Thanks Sis." I smiled. Once Liz was done with my hair. She helped me with my mascara because I sucked at putting it on. I put on some cherry lipstick and I was ready to go.

"Okay, you are ready, let me get dressed and we will head on out to Kenzie's. Just sit tight in the living room and I when I am ready. You can finish up for Law and Order episode."

"Sounds good." Liz and I headed downstairs. I went to sit back down on the couch to finish my episode while Liz headed next door to her condo to get dressed. Once she was ready, I grabbed my purse and keys and we hopped into Liz's Navigator and sped off to Kenzie's. When we arrived, the club was jumping as always. There was never a dull moment at Kenzie's. Liz and I headed to the bar to get a couple drinks. As the bartender worked on our first shot of the night, I looked up at the entrance and saw two people that I was not expecting to see. The first was Kevin Owens. He had just signed with NXT and was doing some training. Liz had also confided in me that she thought Owens was a little cute. The second person that walked into the club almost made me fall off my bar chair. It was someone that I hadn't seen in such a long time. Sami Zayn had just walked into Kenzie's. Looked like my night was about to get a little more interesting.

 _ **A/N: What's going to happen now that Sami has arrived at Kenzie's? It seems like Leyna is happy to see him. You'll have to wait until next chapter...and believe me, it will be worth the wait! :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

Sami's POV

30 minutes earlier

Here I was…a Saturday night and I was at home, bored out of my mind. I was lying in bed channel surfing aimlessly and daydreaming about a certain violet eyed beauty. I really hadn't talked or spend a lot of time with Leyna since our in ring actions a month earlier. I understood why. She was working really hard to debut in NXT and I had matches to work so we were both busy, of course I also had a feeling that Adrian was keeping Leyna away from me and he had good reason to. He knew that Leyna liked us both but from what I saw and experienced with her and what Liz had told me, Leyna liked me just a little bit more. The sound of my phone ringing broke me from my daydream. I secretly hoped that it was Leyna calling me. When I saw that it was Liz, I was slightly disappointed

"Zayn! What are you doing?"

"Lying in bed…bored."

"Well do I have some good news for you."

"Yeah?"

"I was over to Leyna's house and I found out that she and Adrian were supposed to go out and have drinks tonight."

"Good for them," I muttered

"Hang on, so Leyna told me that Adrian up and cancelled on her. Something about needed to make a good impression on the higher ups so he can get onto the main roster faster."

"Still waiting to hear the good news, Liz," I was growing annoyed. I really didn't want to hear about Adrian.

"Sami, calm down I am getting to it. Leyna is at home watching Law and Order reruns…she could be out with someone special…a certain red hair Canadian that has a massive InZayn crush on my sister."

"Do you think that she would even want to see me?"

"Sami…let me tell you a little secret. If you tell Leyna that I told you this, I will murder you."

"I won't say a word."

"Leyna told me something the night after you pinned her in the ring."

"Yeah?" Now I was getting intrigued

"She told me that she was so incredibly turned on by how you took charge of the situation and forced her to listen to you. She loved that side of you. And when I say she was turned on, I mean she was super turned on. Like she went to bed thinking about you, if you catch my drift."

"You mean that night when she got home, she played with herself and thought about me?!"

"Yep, that is exactly what I was saying. So, what do you say? Wanna meet us at Kenzie's in about half an hour…make her fall in love with you."

Current Time

Kenzie's

"Well, look whose here," I said as I walked over to the section of the bar where Leyna and Liz were. She turned to look at me and I swear that I got rock hard at just the sight of her. She had on a black The Clash shirt, an insanely short blue denim skirt and a pair of black and red heels. Her hair was flat-ironed out and she just looked so damn sexy.

"Hey Kevin. Hello Sami," Leyna said giving me such an amazing look. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well Miss Leyna, I'm dragging this guy out of the house. He hasn't done anything fun in a while." Kevin said grinning at me. He had his lines down.

"How funny, I am dragging this lady out of the house too for some fun." Liz smiled more at Kevin than at me.

"Hey, I've got a great idea, how's about you and me go off and play some pool and we let this two have some fun?" Kevin suggested. I could have hugged him right there.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, Owens…you think you can take me at pool?"

"I'd sure like to give you a try…I mean give it a try." Kevin winked. Liz got up from the bar and walked over with Kevin and they headed over to the pool area leaving me and Leyna all alone. Perfect. I took Liz's seat and sat down next to Leyna. She gave me a smile. God, she was beautiful.

"I'm glad that you are here, Sami." Leyna said "I really didn't want to be here."

"Hey, I'm glad that you are here too…I didn't want Kevin to drag me out."

"Well, since we are here together and alone for a while, let's make the best of it."

"You want something drink? Your usual?"

"Nope, I want something harder. Let's do some tequila shots."

"Sounds good to me," I waved the bartender over and ordered two shots of tequila. He poured out drinks and I turned to Leyna "wanna toast to anything?"

"Hmmm," she thought as she grabbed her glass "here's to us having an amazing night."

"I like the sounds of that." We tapped glasses and took our shots quickly. I was impressed that Leyna's face didn't even change, no grimace or anything because of the taste. "You want another one?"

"Bring it, Sami." I waved the bartender over again and he poured us another shot. We downed that one quickly and asked for one more.

After Leyna and I took our third shot together, I leaned closer so I could whisper in her ear "You. Me. Dancefloor." I didn't even wait for her to respond. I took her by the hand and led her off to the dancefloor. As we headed there, I turned to see Liz giving me a thumbs up and an approving head nod. Once we were on the dancefloor, we allowed the alcohol that was flowing through our bodies and the sexy sounds of Rihanna's Rude Boy to take over. Leyna's moves were amazing, her hips had a mind of their own and I loved watching her.

"You enjoying yourself, SamZay?" Leyna asked with a wink. SamZay?! God, I loved that.

"Yes I am," I whispered into her ear. She moaned softly and turned around as another Rihanna song came on. Of course it was S&M. My hands went right to Leyna's magic hips. She felt so good in my arms, it was like no one else was on the dancefloor but us. I moved her hair from her neck and softly kissed her neck. I felt her fall back into my arms.

"You keep doing that, Sami, we are gonna have to leave here early." Was that so? The next song that played I felt was written just for the feelings that I felt for Leyna. Adam Lambert's For Your Entertainment started to pump through he speakers.

"I wouldn't mind leaving early…I drove here…I'll take good care of you." I kissed Leyna's neck again and listened to her moan softly. There was something about this song that was channeling a different side of me. And I knew that Leyna would love it. Once Lambert's song was over, I anxiously waited for the next song to play. Suddenly the smooth sounds of Maroon 5 came over the speakers. It was a dance remix version of "Sugar". Leyna gazed into my eyes and turned her back to me and started to grind and dance on me. I couldn't resist myself. My hands went instantly to her hips and I danced right along with her. Our movements meshed like one and it felt so right. I could feel myself getting worked up and I didn't care. I wanted her to know that I was enjoying myself. Leyna wrapped her arm around my neck and looked deeply into my eyes. She knew. She knew how turned on I was getting. I was going to take a chance. I was not going to let this moment pass me by. I put my arms around Leyna's waist and leaned down to whisper in her ear "Ley-Ley. Mi amor, necesito su azúcar. Lo quiero todo sobre mí." I sealed the moment with a quick nip on her earlobe. I felt her body quiver. I had done it! She was ready. Leyna turned around and looked me in the eyes. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "SamZay, quiero que me lleves" She winked and planted a kiss on my lips. I kissed her back with such passion and it felt so good and so right. I wanted Leyna and I wanted her now. "My place or yours?" I asked once we broke the kiss

"Yours. I want your neighbors to know my name."

I sped home like a maniac. I had to get to my place. Leyna was ready. I was ready. It was time for this to happen. I barely managed to pull into the driveway. I climbed out of my car and opened Leyna's door. She climbed out with no care of making sure her skirt wasn't riding up. I was glad that she didn't. We walked arm in arm up the walkway to my front door. I fumbled my keys when I felt Leyna's nails graze my neck. I finally opened the door and we raced inside. I locked the door and took her hand and lead her upstairs to my bedroom. I made sure to make some slight changed to the arrangement of the room before I left. I moved my full length mirror closer to the bed. I backed Leyna up against the wall. There was so much lust in her eyes, she was just as worked up and horny as I was. This was it. Time for me to shine.

"I am so ready for you, Sami," Leyna whispered.

"Shhhh," I placed my finger over her lips. I lifted her chin and brought her lips to mine. Once I kissed her, I felt such passion and energy. Her tongue still tasted like tequila. I nibbled on her bottom lip as my right hand slid under her shirt. "You want these out so I can play with them?"

"Yes," Leyna pleaded. I slowly took her shirt off and tossed it over my head. Her massive breasts begged me to let them out of the purple and silver cage that they were in. I reached around her back and unhooked her bra, letting her beautiful breasts free. I stood in awe for a moment, my mouth watering. I leaned down and took her right nipple into my mouth. Leyna rested her head onto the wall, her mouth slightly open. I looked up at her face and grinned inside as I licked and nibbled on her nipple turning it hard. I let it go and turned my attention to the left. "Oh God, Sami," Leyna said softly

"Yes?" I asked looking into her violet eyes.

"Don't tease me,"

"Leyna, I will do whatever I want with you. You are all mine." I moved her from the wall and got behind her. "Look at yourself in the mirror…watch me touch you." I kissed and licked her neck while I fondled and teased her breasts and nipples. I watched in the mirror making sure that she was watching me. "You like what you see?"

"Yes…"

"Do you want more?"

"Yes!" Leyna growled

"What do you want? Tell me," I demanded

"Sami, I want you to taste me…I am so ready for you." Hearing her tell me what she wanted turned me on so much. I moved her towards my bed and pushed her down onto it. Just like the fantasy that I had a while back. I crawled up to her and gently bit on her lower lip.

"When I go down here, I want your hands above your head at all times. Is that clear?" I demanded.

"I will try,"

"If you break the rules, you will be punished." I ran my tongue down Leyna's neck, between the valley of her breasts, down her stomach, circling her bellybutton. I reached the top of her skirt. I slowly slid it down and off her long brown legs. Seeing her topless and only in her purple and silver boy shorts was too much for me. They had to go. I slid them off of her leaving her exposed and ready for me. I parted her thighs and inhaled deeply. Her scent was intoxicating. She was so wet for me, it was all over her thighs. My mouth watered so much at the thought of tasting her. "Is all of this sweet sugar for me, Ley-Ley?" I asked.

"Oh my God, Sami yes!" She cried out. I smiled and slowly started to kiss and lick Leyna's thighs. She smelled so damn good. I reached a small section of wetness on her thigh, I had to taste it. I ran my tongue over the wetness. So good, I had to have more. I bit down on Leyna's inner thigh and savored her cry of pain. "Sami!"

"Shhh, you just lay back and remember my rule." I parted her thighs further apart and ran my tongue gently over her slick wet folds.

"Oh my God,,,," Leyna cried out. With that first taste, I was hooked. Her wetness was a drug and I couldn't get enough. I wanted more. I slid my tongue inside of her, lapping up the sweetness that flowed from her. I quickly looked up and saw her eyes squeezed tight and her mouth open, moaning and crying out. "God damn it, Sami…that feel sooo good…"

"You taste so damn sweet, Ley-Ley…so addicting." I removed my tongue and slid my fingers inside of her wetness. She instantly cried out and ran her hands through my hair. She broke the rule. "Ley-Ley, you bad girl I told you to keep your hands above your head. Now you must be punished." I reached down on the floor and under the bed where I grabbed a hair of silver handcuffs. I twirled them around on my finger and watched Leyna's eyes widen. I slid my body up slightly so I could cuff Leyna's hands to the posts of my bed. Once she was cuffed, I went back to my delicious treat. I slid my fingers back inside of her and used my tongue to tease her swollen clit. I wrapped my lips around it and licked and sucked while I fucked her with my fingers.

"Oh god damn it Sami….yes….fuck!" Leyna hissed out. I abandoned her clit and removed my fingers and went back to eating her pussy as if it were a juicy sweet peach. "Sami…if….keep doing….that….you're gonna make me….Oh God!"

"Make you what, Ley-Ley, tell me."

"You're gonna make me cum all over your face, damn it!"

"Maybe that's my plan," I winked and went back to my treat. I slid my tongue inside and almost instantly I could feel her muscles tighten. She was there. Just a few more licks.

"God damn it, Sami…I'm gonna…gonna…oh God!" Leyna squeezed her thighs around my head as a powerful orgasm ran through her body. She came all over my face, just as I wanted her to. Once she relaxed slightly, I raised my head and looked at Leyna, her hair was all over, her face damp with sweat. I wiped as much of her sweetness from my face as I could.

"How was that, Ley-Ley?"

"Let me go and I will show you," Leyna hissed.

"Oh, what do you want to do to me?" I asked as I backed off the bed and walked around to the head of the bed.

"I want to show you my talents and drive you a little InZayn. Now let me go."

"You don't have to do that you know,"

"Sami! I want to suck you off now let me go!" Leyna demanded. As if I wasn't turned on enough as it was. I grabbed the key and released Leyna's wrists. Once she was free, Leyna grabbed me and shoved me down on the bed. She torn my shirt off and kissed and licked my chest. She slid down and reached my jeans. She slowly unbuckled and unzipped my jeans. She pulled them off my legs and gazed at my painfully hard cock that was still caged up. "My, my my SamZay, you are so ready for me." Leyna smiled as she slowly removed my underwear and finally releasing my cock. Her eyes widen and her mouth gaped in anticipation. She gazed into my eyes and bit down on her lower lip. "You ready?"

"Shut up and suck me off already!" I hissed.

"Mmm, I love this side of you, Sami," Leyna gave me one last wink before sliding my cock into her warm mouth. I instantly groaned as she bobbed her head up and down, teasing me with her tongue. She wasn't kidding, she was talented. I started to move my hips until I was almost fucking her mouth. She didn't care, she relaxed her jaw and just kept going. I ran my fingers through her hair. It felt so good. I had to stop her before I came.

"Leyna…baby stop. You're gonna make me cum."

"Isn't that what you want?" Leyna asked.

"Yes, but in a different way. Get on your hands and knees." I ordered.

"Yes SamZay," Leyna gave me one final lick before she got onto her hands and knees. "I'm ready for you."

"You want me to put a condom on?" I asked.

"If you want to. I'm protected for five years. No worries there." I decided against it and positioned myself behind Leyna. I grabbed her hair, yanked it tight as I slid myself deep inside of her. She felt so damn good. Hot and wet and just the right amount of tightness. "Oh God, Sami…"

"Mmmm, Ley-Ley, you feel so damn good." I said. I grabbed Leyna's hips and slid into her deep and slow, savoring every moan that came from her lips. "You like this speed or you want me to go faster for you?"

"I don't care, Sami, just make me cum baby,"

"As you wish," I slapped Leyna's ass, pulled her hair again and pounded into her. "Look in the mirror, I want you to watch me fuck you,"

"Oh God!" Leyna cried out as she tried to keep her balance on the bed. "Yes Sami…keep going, I am so close…"

"I'm gonna make you cum all over my cock, Ley-Ley…keep watching in the mirror. You look so damn sexy," I gripped her hips and went into overdrive. I was going to make her cum and not just once, but multiple times.

"Oh God, Sami…I'm there, I'm gonna cum..Oh god damn!" Leyna screamed and I felt her walls tighten around me. She came and came and came again. I tried to keep going but it was too much. I came inside of her. We both then collapsed onto the bed, our sweaty weak bodies wrapped in each other's arms.

"Holy….shit…" Leyna breathed.

"Yes, Ley-Ley?"

"That was fucking amazing…so damn good!" Leyna said as she rested her head on my chest.

"You are amazing, Ley-Ley. You feel so good. I could have sex with you forever." I ran my fingers through Leyna's hair

"Sounds good to me. I need to have more Sami in my life," Leyna giggled.

Was she saying what I thought she was saying? "What do you mean?"

"I mean Sami that maybe the one that I should be with has been right in front of me this whole time,"

Was this really happening? Was I dreaming? "Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"What do you think I am saying, Sami?" Leyna asked getting comfortable on me.

I took a deep breath and put my arms around her. It was now or never. "You want us to be together, like officially." There I said it. Now to wait for her answer….and wait and wait. "Leyna? Leyna?" I looked over and saw that Leyna was cuddled up close to me, fast asleep. I had to laugh. I was brave and asked her and she was fast asleep. Guess I would have to wait and see what she would say in the morning.

 _ **A/N: Holy hell was that hot! Leyna and Sami finally end the sexual tension! Do you think Leyna heard what Sami asked? How is she going to respond? Has her feelings changed now that she has finally been with Sami? Stay tuned to find out! Comment and review, please and thank you! :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

Leyna's POV

I smelled bacon. That was always a welcomed smell but who the hell was cooking? I sat up and my head felt heavy. Guess this is what happens when you drink three shots of tequila. I looked around to try and figure out where I was. I turned to my left and saw a note lying on the bed. I picked it up and read it and suddenly started to remember.

Good Morning, Leyna. I hope you slept well. If you want to take a shower please feel free. I have a shirt that you could throw on if you want. When you are all ready, come on downstairs, I am attempting to cook breakfast. –Sami

I remembered. I went out to Kenzie's last night and ran into Sami and we ended up coming back to his place. Considering I was lying in bed naked, I knew what had happened. I smiled and climbed out of the bed and headed into his bathroom. I saw that Sami had left a clean towel on the bathroom counter for me as well as a travel size of Dove body wash. I peeked into the shower and saw a bottle of Irish Spring. How thoughtful of him. I turned the warm water on and climbed in the shower. I started to wash up but when I reached my thighs I felt a stinging pain. I looked down and saw a slightly red mark on my inner thigh that vaguely looked like a bite mark. I instantly remembered how I got that mark. I smiled and continued to get myself clean. After my shower, I dried off and threw on the InZayn shirt that Sami had left out for me. When I put it on I noticed that it smelled just like him. I smiled and walked around to locate my underwear. I slid those back on and pulled my hair up in a ponytail and then made my way downstairs to find Sami.

I made it downstairs and turned the corner into the kitchen. I stood in the doorway and watched as Sami attempted to figure out something on the counter. I saw a bowl with some kind of batter in it, I guessed he was making waffles or pancakes. I saw the plate of bacon sitting on the other side of the counter. Watching him cook was so cute

"Knock knock." I called. Sami spun around and smiled at me. I grinned because he had flour on his face.

"Leyna! Good morning." Sami walked over and gave me a hug. "Did you sleep well?"

"I sure did, flour face," I giggled as I wiped the flour from his cheek.

"Thanks, as you can see I am attempting to make you breakfast. I hope everything tastes okay, if it doesn't we can always go and get something,"

"Sami, calm down." I grabbed his face and gave him a kiss "I will enjoy the breakfast. Goodness knows I worked up an appetite last night."

"Yeah, so did I." Sami grinned. "Did you have a good time?"

"You don't have to ask that."

"I don't?"

"Nope, the mess on your bedsheets and the numerous complaints about noise coming from your house should be good enough to know that I had a fucking amazing night."

"I hoped you would say that," Sami smiled as he turned back to the counter, I saw the waffle machine and grinned, He was making homemade waffles. I took a seat and waited for Chef Sami to finish cooking. When he was done, he set a plate down in front of me that had two slightly irregular shaped waffles, four pieces of bacon and some toast. "I wasn't sure if you liked eggs or not so I didn't make any, if you do I can make you some."

"I don't like eggs at all." I said as I took a bite from the bacon. It tasted a little different than the bacon I was used to. Sami must have noticed the look on my face.

"Oh, that's turkey bacon. I'm Syrian. We don't eat pork."

"Turkey bacon huh? It's not bad." I gobbled the piece and grabbed another. "Do you have orange juice?"

"I sure do," Sami grabbed a glass and poured me some juice. "Anything else you need?"

"Um, butter and syrup for my waffles, please?"

"You got it." Sami opened the fridge and got a tub of butter and then went to the cabinet and got a bottle of syrup. "Here you are, anything else?"

"No, thanks Sami. I'm good. Just come and sit with me." Sami smiled and grabbed his plate and sat to the right of me at the table.

"How is everything?"

"It's delicious. The waffles are great." I said as I took another bite.

"Great! I was worried about those turning out bad."

"Well no need to worry, Sami. I've already destroyed one." I laughed

"I see that. You want me to make you another one?"

"God no! I shouldn't eat that much…weight and all." I said without thinking.

"Leyna, you are gorgeous. Your figure and shape are perfection."

"Thanks Sami." I smiled as I bit into more bacon.

"So, um…I wanted to ask you something,"

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Um…well…I asked you something last night…I'm not sure if you heard me or not."

"Um, I don't remember," I said.

"Ah, well you see Leyna, um…what I asked you was…um…well…"

"Sami. Spit it out." I laughed.

"Look Leyna, I really like you. I really think that I am falling for you. I know that you went on a date with Adrian and I don't know how you feel about him but I know how I feel about you. So, what I am trying to say is that I want you…well I want to go out with you and only you…god, this is making no sense," Sami shook his head in frustration. Watching him get all flustered over this was so cute it hurt. "Let me try again,"

"You don't have to, Sami. I get what you are asking,"

"You do?"

"Yes, you want us to be a couple…just you and me."

Sami looked at me and smiled "Yes, that is exactly what I want. That's what I've wanted since I first met you, as crazy as that sounds but it's the truth. So, what do you say?"

I frowned and took a drink of juice so I could think. I knew what I wanted to say. I wanted to say yes Sami, I want to be yours and only yours. But there was a problem with that. As much as I liked Sami, I also liked someone else.

"Look Sami," I began. His face fell almost instantly

"You don't want that. Okay, I get it,"

"No, Sami it's not like that at all. Let me explain or do I need to pin you to the floor to get you to listen to me."

Sami grinned "Heh, I'm listening."

"Okay, I like you, I really do. I also like Adrian. After going out with both of you, I can't decide who I want to be with. I honestly just want to date the both of you until I get it figured out. I know it's not ideal but it's the best that I have."

"Is that what you were going to tell me?"

"Yes, it was."

"Oh thank Goodness! I thought you were going to flat out say you weren't interested at all. Date us both, I can deal with that."

"You can?"

"Yeah, I have a feeling that I will win your love and your heart in the end."

"You think so?" I asked

"Think so?" Sami leaned forward and gave me a kiss "Ley-Ley I know so."

After breakfast, I went upstairs to put on my skirt and my heels. We had another free day before we had to be back at NXT for work. Sami decided that he was going to take me shopping for some clothes and then he wanted to take me to a movie. I jumped at the idea of having another mini date with Sami. We climbed into his car and sped to a mall that had a Torrid store. Sami came in with me and I walked the racks looking for something that spoke to me. I decided on a black cold shoulder top that had a sugar skull on the front and a pair of low rise flare jeans. Sami noticed a pair of butterfly earrings and added that to the purchase. After he paid for the items, I went into the changing room to change into my new outfit. When I came out I was met with whistles of approval from Sami. We left the store and headed to the movie theatre. We settled on the latest Kevin Hart comedy to watch together. We sat in the far back and attempted to watch the movie but the movie ended up watching us the most part. Sami and I couldn't stop cuddling and kissing each other. Maybe he was right, maybe he was going to win my love in the end. If Adrian wanted to change that, he had better step his game up.


	15. Chapter 15

Adrian's POV

I kinda felt bad for ditching Leyna on Saturday but in the end it was so worth it. I met up with Randy Orton and he said that was going to make sure that I was seen and called up to the main roster as soon as possible. I was ecstatic about that but I did feel a little bad about what I did to Leyna. I drove to her house with a bouquet of roses as an apology. I walked up to her condo and rang the doorbell. There was no answer. Her Jeep was parked in the driveway. I rang the doorbell and knocked this time. Still nothing. Frowning, I walked over to Liz's condo and knocked on the door. Maybe she was over there. Liz answered the door with a frown on her face.

"Adrian, what do you want?"

"Lizzie, where is 'Chelle?" I asked growing irritated.

"I haven't seen her since last night. We went out to Kenzie's and saw Sami and Kevin there. They left on their own."

I did not like the sound of that at all. "What do you mean they left on their own?" I demanded, clenching my jaw in frustration.

"You didn't understand that the first time? Leyna left with Sami. I have no idea where they went to or where they are. When I see her, I will let her know that you stopped by." Liz said.

"Yeah, thanks." I stormed away in a rage. I climbed into my car and sped off fast in no particular direction. What the hell was going on? I leave Leyna alone for one night and Sami just decided to sneak on in? What the hell was his problem?! I pulled into a parking lot and shut the engine off. I took a deep breath and tried to think about what I was going to do next. While I was thinking, I got a text message from Tyler Breeze.

(Tyler) Before it hits the dirt sheets, I figured I should show you this first.

I frowned as I opened the attachment along with Tyler's text. Once it was loaded, I was pissed. The picture that Tyler had sent me was one of my Leyna walking arm in arm with Sami. It looked like they were leaving a movie theatre and they looked very happy.

(Me) What the fuck is this?!

(Tyler) Don't shoot the messenger. Some fan took this pic of them coming out of the movies. Looks like they were on a date.

I was beyond pissed off. (Me) thanks for letting me know. I tossed my phone into the passenger seat and beat my steering wheel, secretly wishing it was Sami's face. My phone buzzed again. I reluctantly picked it up and saw that it was a message from Kevin Owens, one of Sami's best friends.

(Kevin) Meet me at Randy's place. We need to talk.

(Me) Send me the address and I will be there. Kevin sent me the address and I sped off to Randy Orton's place, wondering what in the world Kevin wanted to say to me. Once I arrived, Randy opened the door and let me in, I saw Kevin sitting on the couch drinking a beer. I also saw Mike Mizanin, whom we all just called Miz in the back. He had been trying to talk to be a few times when he visited the Performance Center but from his track record I really didn't want to have anything to do with him. I entered Randy's house and said hello to everyone. I narrowed my eyes at Miz, trying to figure out what he was doing here. Randy passed me a beer and I joined them in sitting in one of the chairs.

"Okay, I'm here. What's going on?" I demanded

"Look, man. I know we really don't talk much but I have to tell you something." Kevin started

"Yeah?"

"Sami called me earlier. He told me about what happened after he and Leyna left Kenzie's."

My jaw tightened. "And what happened?"

"Well, from what he shared with me, they had a wonderful time. She stayed the night with him and they went out to the movies earlier. I tried to ask where they were now but he didn't say."

"God damn it, Sami Zayn!" I snapped. I almost dropped the beer bottle to the floor. "God, I just want him gone and away from Leyna!"

"That's the reason why I wanted you here, Adrian," Randy spoke up. "I can clearly see that you are the right person for Leyna, not Sami. You have much more to offer her."

"Exactly! She is a winner and she deserves to be with a winner,"

"Like yourself." Mike spoke up.

"Why in the hell would she want to be with a loser like Sami when she can be with a winner like me?"

"You see our issue then,"

"Yeah I see it but how do we fix it? If I say anything to Leyna about Sami she will flip out and not speak to me."

"Yes, that is a problem." Mike stood up and paced around, thinking of a plan. He walked over to Kevin and muttered something to him. "I got it!"

"Yeah?" I moved to the edge of the chair.

"Kev," Randy said

"Sami and I may be friends but the fact that he got to NXT before me is a fucking joke! He's a fucking joke. I need him gone for a while. I am willing to take him out for a few months, nothing serious but enough for him to be gone."

"What are you thinking?" I asked, my curiously piqued.

"I'm thinking shoulder injury. Sami did kind of hurt it in a match a couple weeks back. I'm thinking that I should aggravate that injury a bit more. Everyone knows that Sami will have to go to Canada to heal and get better. Leyna can't go with him."

"She can't?"

"No, she just started in NXT, there's no way Paul would allow her to leave so soon. They are really high on her, and rightfully so, she's very impressive. No wonder she is going to be winning the NXT Women's title soon. So think about it, she's new and she's going to be the champion, there is no way that she will be able to go to Canada with him. Sami will be gone and you will have her all to yourself."

I sat back and thought about the plan that was laid out in front of me. I knew it was wrong but then again so was what Sami was doing.

"Oh, and if you still weren't convinced to join us, let me sweeten the deal a little more. I talked to some of the higher ups, they are looking to bring up a couple NXT guys to the main roster. I will personally make sure that you two are the ones that are called up." Mike said.

"Look, Miz. I want to believe you but your track record isn't the best. How can I know that you aren't going to screw me over if I go along with this? You're talking about having me go along with a set up involving my friend here!"

"Ah yes, my history isn't the greatest, you are right, Neville. However we shouldn't dwell in the past. Did you ever stop and think that maybe I am doing this to fix my past mistakes? The reason I called Randy is because I had a feeling that you wouldn't listen to me but you would listen to Randy."

Miz did have a point there. I turned to Randy to get his reasoning behind this scheme. "But why are you so convinced to break Leyna and Sami up?"

"Adrian, I've been around for quite a while. I know talent where I see it. And I see it with you and I see it with Leyna. You two could run this place together. There would be no stopping you and having me as your guide, you will go far. Consider this as me shaping and molding the future of this business, as it was once done for me. And Kev, you are in the same boat. You both are the future. I will help you both out."

I sat there and drank my beer and thought about the offer that was on the table. I had a golden opportunity here. I had been struggling to get the NXT title with Sami in the way and now he was running interference in a huge way with Leyna. He was ruining two things that I had to have in my life. I had to think what was really important. Was my friendship with Sami important or was my career and gaining the NXT championship and winning the heart of the woman that I loved more important? After all, it was just a shoulder injury. It wasn't anything too serious. Sami would just be gone for a few months. Enough time for me to win the NXT title, establish myself as the top guy in NXT and then win Leyna's heart. I would deal with Sami's feelings of betrayal later.

"Miz. Randy. You guys got yourselves a deal."

Leyna's POV

It had been a couple days since I had my wonderful day with Sami. I couldn't get him off of my mind. I had the best night of my life. I was relaxing at home after my training session and practice at the Performance Center. I worked with Liz who decided to tell me that she wasn't hurt on my first day and it was all part of her plan to get me and Sami to talk again. After a stiff DDT and a power bomb, I forgave her. During our session, I noticed that at different times, both Sami and Adrian staring and watching me. They would catch each other looking at me and would shoot death glares. Remembering this, I knew what I needed to do. I needed to tell them both where they stood with me. I grabbed my phone and texted Sami and then Adrian the same message for them to meet me at my place. They didn't leave too far from me so I knew that it wouldn't take them that long for them to get it. Sure enough, about five minutes later, I saw Sami's pull up to my house and then Adrian followed behind. I peeked out the window and watched them climb out of their cars and argue about why the other was there. I shook my head and opened the door for them.

"Fighting already guys?" I laughed.

"Leyna!" Adrian rushed up to me and gave me a hug and a kiss.

"Hey Adrian," I smiled, I then turned to Sami. "Oh, come on over here Sami and give me a hug." Sami grinned and walked over and hugged and kissed me, much to Adrian's chagrin. "I'm glad that you both are here, please come in and take a seat." I made sure that they sat on the couch and I took the chair across from them.

"So, what is he doing here?" Adrian asked

"I could ask the same thing about ol Adrian here," Sami laughed.

"Calm down guys, look, there is something that I need to tell both of you and I need to tell you at the same time, that's why I asked you both to come here. Adrian, before you find out anything from your friends or the dirt sheets, I went out with Sami a couple night ago. We had a good night together."

Adrian hung his head in frustration. "'Chelle, did I do something wrong? I shouldn't have cancelled our date, I am so sorry, I-"

"Adrian, stop. It's got nothing to do with that. The truth is…I like you Adrian, but I also like Sami."

"So, who do you choose?" Adrian spoke up.

"That's the problem. I can't decide. You both have amazing qualities and I just can't choose between you both…just not yet. I honestly just want to date you both and hopefully I will figure it out." I saw the confused looks on their faces "I know, this is not what you both expected and I'm sure its going to hurt your friendship but I just can't decide and I don't want to lie to either of you, so I wanted to come clean. So, what do you think?"

"I already knew this," Sami said with a grin. "I'm okay with it, Leyna. You do what feels right to you. You'll choose the right guy for you in the end."

"Well, I can't say that I am okay with this, but I guess I will have to be." Adrian said with frustration in his voice.

"Yeah, you will have to be okay with it, Adrian, unless you want to sway my choice from the start?"

"That won't be necessary," Adrian laughed, trying to reduce the tension.

"What does that mean?" I asked

"Nothing, I'm going to take off, I need to take care of some things. I will see you around," Adrian gave me a quick kiss and then left rather abruptly.

"I must say, that is not what I expected from Adrian, I figured he's be more pissed off." I said sitting down next to Sami

"Same here, it's kind of weird." Sami put his arm around me

"Do you think something is up?"

Sami thought for a second "No, I don't think so. I really think that he is just finally keeping his big mouth shut for a change. He realizes if he says anything wrong, you will dump his ass."

"Come on, Sami, you know damn well Adrian will never learn that."

"Hey, it works out for me in the end if he doesn't." Sami laughed.

The following week I arrived at the Performance Center in a rush. I had gotten a call from Triple H saying that he had something important to talk to me about. I was nervous to find out what he was going to tell me and of course being in the same room with Triple H always made me all nervous and turned me into a schoolgirl. I parked my Jeep and climbed out with my gym bag and entered the P.C. I waved at Becky Lynch who was working on holds with Charlotte. As I walked to Triple H's office, I noticed Adrian and Kevin Owens talking to each other. It must have been something interesting because they didn't even see me wave to them. I shrugged it off and knocked on the boss's door.

"Leyna! Come on it, sit down." Triple H opened the door for me and I took a seat in front of his desk. He sat down behind it and looked at me with a grin on his face. I loved that grin. I cleared my throat and crossed my legs.

"You wanted me…you wanted to see me?" I stammered. Good going, McDaniels! Embarrass yourself in front of your boss…your very attractive boss that you've had a crush on for years…damn it! Stop!

"Yeah, I wanted to see you," Triple H started. "I have some incredible news for you,"

"Yes?"

"You have been working your ass off in NXT. Working tons of matches on TV and dark matches. The crowd is behind you 100% and the internet loves you. Did you know your fans are called the 'Leynettes'?"

"No, I didn't." I smiled.

"Yes, you are an Internet sensation and you put on matches and do moves that we haven't seen before. The Diva Killer of yours? Brutal. Your strength level is insane."

"Thank you so much, Bossman." I blushed. Hearing Triple H compliment me like this was turning me into a puddle of goo.

"We are so impressed by you and what you have accomplished thus far, that we have decided that in two weeks, you are going to challenge Sasha Banks for the NXT Women's championship and you are going over."

It took me a second to register what he had said. "You mean, that I am winning the championship?"

"Yes Leyna you are. You are ready."

"But I'm still just a rookie."

"That's the best part about it. Sasha is saying that there is no competition on the roster for her and that she can take anyone. I want you to answer her challenge. Build up the few the next two shows and then in two weeks, you are winning the title."

"Is Sasha okay with this?"

"Yes, she is totally on board with everything. She's impressed by you and would be honored to be in the ring with you."

"I can't believe this!" I felt the emotions start to rush out and tears started coming down my face, ruining my mascara that for some reason I decided to wear.

"Those are happy tears, right?" Triple H asked.

"Yes, very much so. I just wish that my Papa could see this…my dream is coming true soon." I started to cry a little more. Triple H came from around his desk and gave me a hug.

"Leyna, he's watching you now. He's seeing everything. He will be there to see your dream come true."

I smiled at Triple H and hugged him a little more and then let him go. "Thank you so much for believing in me."

"What can I say? You and Liz are the best on the roster. I have no choice other than to believe in you."

"I won't let you down." I said as I started to exit the office.

"I know you won't. Make me proud."

Two Weeks Later

I sat in my locker room, trying to keep calm. After the match that was going on, it would be time for my NXT Women's title match with Sasha Banks. I was so nervous but very pumped up. The internet was buzzing over this match, Sasha and I had did such a great job building our feud up for the fans. I could still see the look of her face when I walked down the aisle and answered her challenge. When the crowd started chanting 'This is Awesome' just when Sasha and I were staring each other down, that said something. I finally checked the internet and social media and saw so much interest in our match. On Twitter, there were #TeamBanks and #TeamLeyna hashtags going on and people siding with either one of us. I even logged in and checked my twitter account that WWE wanted me to have, I had lots of posts and tweets from fans wanting me to win. I checked the dirt sheets and saw lots of promise for me winning the title and bringing a new level of badassness to the title that it hadn't seen since Paige held the belt. I smiled and turned my phone off. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I had decided to change up my usual purple and silver wresting gear, tonight was time for something different. Tonight I had gone Harley Quinn and rocked a black and red top and matching skirt with red booty shorts underneath. I had even had the stylist flat iron my hair and put it up in the traditional Harley Quinn pig tails. I smiled at my reflection and took a deep breath. I heard a knock on the door and saw Liz enter.

"Last match just ended. It's almost time. They are doing the hype video package as we speak. You ready to do this?"

"Never been more ready in my life." I took a deep breath and walked out of my dressing room with Liz. We headed to Gorilla and we waited for our cue. GunsNRoses' 'Welcome to the Jungle' started to play and the crowd instantly roared. Liz and I nodded to each other and gave a high five before heading out to the stage and being with my people, my fans. The crowd lit up. I saw so many signs wishing for me to become the champ. I shook hands and gave high fives to my 'Leynettes'. I climbed into the ring, climbed to the second rope and gestured to my fans. They loved me, they wanted this for me. I wanted this for myself. I went to my corner and watched as Sasha made her way down the ramp. The crowd liked Sasha as well so they were going to be torn and they were going to love an incredible women's wrestling match. Sasha climbed into the ring and did her usual gesture to the crowd. She turned to see me eyeing her. She held up the title and glared at me, I returned her glare with a very confident smirk.

"The following contest, scheduled for one fall is for the NXT Women's championship! Introducing first, the challenger, being accompanied to the ring by Allie Mahone, from Atlanta Georgia, the Anti-Diva, Leyna!" I leaned into the turnbuckle and savored the cheers as JoJo finished my introduction. "And her opponent, from Boston, Massachusetts, the NXT Women's Champion, 'The Boss' Sasha Banks!" Sasha raised her title belt again with confidence before handing it over to the referee. He walked over to me and showed me the belt. I glanced at it and smirked. I was in the zone. He held the belt over his head and the crowd cheered. I remained in my corner until the bell rang. I walked out to the centre of the ring and glared at Sasha. Again, with our stare down, the crowd started to cheer. We locked up and the match was on.

About five minutes into the match, Sasha and I were both getting spent. We were leaving everything out in the arena. She had caught me a stiff DDT, slammed me into the turnbuckle and even gave me a suplex from the top rope. I of course brought out my own bag of tricks. Sasha was on the receiving end of some amazing dropkicks, a hard power bomb and I had just given her a tiger suplex with her head and shoulders hitting the bottom turnbuckle. We were both down on the mat, trying to catch our breath. The crowd was on edge, cheering for both of us and going into raging This is awesome moments. I managed to crawl over to Sasha and drape my arm over her…and she kicked out at two. I was in shock. I slammed the mat and my frustration started to show. I yelled at the ref begging him to count faster. Liz tried to get my attention but it was too late, Sasha was up and she hit me with Bankrupt. She was still tired and hurt and was slow to the cover. It took everything in me to kick out before three. I was not going to lose! I crawled over to the ropes and pulled myself up. I gained my composure and waited for Sasha to come to me. Once she did, I caught her and drop her with the Blue Thunder Bomb…a move that I had practiced with Sami and told him that I was going to use. The crowd lit up and jumped to their feet when I hit the move. I even heard a couple of Ole, Ole, Ole chants which were usually chanted at Sami. I smiled a little bit but quickly regained my focus. I picked up Sasha limp body and got her into position for my finisher. I had her between my legs and grabbed her arms. I took a deep breath and lifted Sasha up. As I had her up and walked around with her before dropping her down on her stomach with a splat. I flipped her over and went for the pin. 1….2….3! Bell rung, crowd went apeshit. It was over. I rolled off of Sasha and laid on the mat as tears started to fall down my face. Liz rushed into the ring and sat me up and gave me a hug. The ref came over to me and handed me the NXT Women's title. I looked up at him in shock and took it from his hands.

"The winner of the match and the NEWWWWW NXT Women's Champion, Leyna!" It was at that moment, that reality finally hit me. I had won. I had fucking done it. Liz helped me up and raised my arm in the air as my other hand held my newly won title high in the air. The crowd was going nuts! Chanting and cheering. I knew my face looked awful from the tears but I didn't care. I had done it. I looked up in the sky and raised the title higher.

"Papa, I did it. I made it." I whispered.

 **A/N: A lot of things have happened in this chapter. Leyna is the new NXT Womens Champion; she told Sami and Adrian her feelings for both of them and meanwhile, Adrian has decided to become a part of a scheme to get Sami out of the picture so he can have Leyna all to himself. What do you think is going to happen with all of this? Will Adrian really go through with the plan? I hope you are still enjoying this story. Things will be picking up soon. Please comment and review. Thanks! -jaydieB**


End file.
